His Worst Fear
by LadyCressa
Summary: Goku Black discovers how rage affects a Saiyan's power and works to push Son Goku to his limit, making Goku's worst nightmare reality. **Request for roku1397** Will be updated every Tuesday to the end of the fic. Read and Review please!
1. Part I: Motivations

**Part I:**

 **Motivations**

The seven Super Dragon Balls belonging to an alternate timeline floated in the emptiness of space before me. The time had come to summon the mightiest of the Eternal Dragons.

I chanted in the sacred language of the Kai, "Come forth, Dragon of the Gods, and grant my wish pretty peas!"

In a great flash of light, the Eternal Dragon of the gods took form.

Also using our tongue, he demanded, "State your wish."

I smiled. "Please exchange Son Goku's body with mine!"

A brilliant light consumed me, warmth spreading through from my head to my extremeties, and then faded soon after, the warmth disappearing as well. When the light faded, hair black as night dropped into my eyes.

"It is done."

I touched my new face, tracing the strong, angular features and brushing my raven-black bangs out of my eyes. I smiled, delighting in the sheer power coursing through my veins.

The next step was to ensure the wish could never be undone.

I closed my eyes, focusing on the energy I sought and opened them a moment later under a bright, warm sun, the smells of the lovely green grass and of a nearby forest flooding my sensitive nose.

It was beautiful – or would be once cleansed of all humanity.

"G-Goku!? Is that… really you!? Why did this happen!?"

I winced at the female human's screechy voice, resisting the urge to clap my hands over my ears, learning my eyesight and olfaction weren't the only senses more acute in my new body.

"I don't know! But it's me, Chichi! I swear! It's me!"

I walked toward them. "You are now only Goku in heart to be exact."

It was… a little bit odd to see myself staring at me, the awareness of a mortal looking out through my eyes, but I shoved the thought aside. I held my hand out in front of me, enveloping it in energy and he grabbed his mate and the small human that bore quite a resemblance to my new body and pulled them both behind him, his eyes wide.

He didn't stand a chance against me. I knew that body's capabilities – I was strong for a Kai, but that was only a fraction compared to my new power – and he was aware of that fact.

I lunged and – amazed by my newfound speed – shoved my hand straight through him, his death near instant, life leaving his wide eyes, and he fell limp to the ground as the female human screamed his name.

Smirking, I lifted my gaze to his mate and child. She grabbed the small human and ran. I lunged for them. She tried to shield him and I almost laughed at her futile attempt as I annihilated them, leaving nothing left.

I left that world, that timeline, to its fate – knowing there would be no one to defend it against the wrath of the God of Destruction when he chose to show – and demanded the Time Ring take me to an alternate timeline. One I intended to cleanse.

* * *

The one I chose to enact my plan would be the easiest to purge for the simple reason that entities from many years back destroyed many humans already. The signs of the destruction around the globe present in abandoned villages with crumbling buildings and overgrown with weeds and the mass burial plots scattered around the land all indicated by single large headstones adorned with only numbers denoting the humans buried under it and several small shrines.

Continuing my lap around the Earth, it truly was a beautiful planet. Pristine forest, majestic mountain ranges, and green, rolling hills covered in patches of vibrant wildflowers gave way to the deep blue ocean, the pleasant, briny smell reaching my sensitive nose. If left in the care of man, the planet would surely die – one of many reasons my path was righteous.

After admiring nature untainted by the filth of humans, I began my mission. Razing each city went smoothly. The humans quickly began to fight back, but their feeble weaponry was no match for my vast power.

Several cities in, I met a slight hiccup in my plan. A small energy blast took me by surprise, striking my chest and exploding. When the air cleared, a lavender-haired human stood before me.

He took a confident step toward me. "Odd. You look just like someone I've heard many stories about and yet–" he glanced at the pile of rubble around him "–you couldn't be him. He'd never do this."

I smirked. "Ah! So you know of me. I _am_ Son Goku."

He returned my smirk. "I don't buy that for a second."

In an explosion of brilliant golden energy, he lunged at me with unexpected, _amazing_ speed and managed to land a right hook, bruising my cheekbone but I was ready for his follow-through – his right elbow aimed for my nose – and knocked his elbow wide with little effort, creating an opening, countering with my own attack – a jab to his face – which connected, sending him flying but he recovered. He charged me, his blows flying fast enough that his speed would have been challenging in my old body but not in my new one. His was a speed unattainable by humans.

I dodged, blocked, and countered each of the Saiyan's blows with ease. He was frustrated, but I was bored by our skirmish. I had work to do. I sent him smashing into a building with a hard blow to his stomach – feeling his ribs give way under the hit – and then fired a blast to finish him off.

Who was he to stand up to a deity? It was no matter. He merely met his fate a few moments sooner than the rest of the humans in that city.

Destroying that city was as easy as the rest and I moved on. It became clear to me that each city was no different, all wretched places full of yelling, bad-tempered mortals undeserving of the gift of life. With each city, my plan was more and more justified. I had a lot of work ahead of me but someone had to do it since it was clear the other Kais had no interest in righting their mistake.

On the longer flights between distant cities, my mind wandered back to one particular fight, recalling the power he used, the _thrill_ of trading blows. He was the first mortal to display any kind of power. I _almost_ regretted killing him.

My arms crossed, my flight halted a distance above a smattering of sparsely populated tropical islands and the blue-green water that surrounded them. His life was every bit as meaningless, even displaying a familiar dose of arrogance tied to his heritage. Mortals of any breed were all the same in their barbaric tendencies. Mortals with the power to stand up to deities deserved death more than any other.

I shook myself of my preposterous regret and continued toward a new target. Cities first. Then time to annihilate those with the mistaken assumption they were safe in their small, remote towns.

City after city met their ends, the thick black smoke billowing high into the atmosphere. With the first cities I destroyed still burning, smoke soon blanketed much of the region. Unsightly as it was, it was necessary. The burning wouldn't last forever. Once that ceased, the planet would heal and my utopia would finally come to fruition.

While performing my self-assigned task, one thought sat in the back of my mind, ever-present: the fight.

A few lunar cycles had gone by before I made a startling yet delightful discovery: He was alive and he challenged me again and again. Each time, my victory was effortless. That mortal wasn't Son Goku. He didn't possess the power of the gods. He was no match for me. Yet – surprising myself – I anticipated our matches.

Over time, I observed a shift in his behavior. The fights were less and less about defeating me and more and more about trying to draw me away from something. He carefully masked his energy with every defeat, disappearing into the rubble. With the acrid stench of fire burning everything around, his smell was overpowered. I couldn't sense him. My eyes lost him as he slipped – wounded – into the shadows.

I snarled softly in irritation as I landed. A flash of movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and my head snapped around. A flicker of a shadow. The quiet sound of a latch engaging – almost drowned out by the crackling of nearby fire.

Walking toward the sound, it didn't take long to find a recessed door well disguised by rubble.

I had him.

Probing within with my senses, I found him. His power masked but detectable by his close proximity. Then, another life-force caught my attention, that one unmistakably human.

I blew in the door and a large section of the wall with a blast and darted inside through the smoke, catching the two hidden within by surprise. Dazed as they were, there was nothing they could do to stop me. I pulled the female mortal up out of the rubble covering the floor by her collar.

Trunks settled into a ready stance, his power rising. "Mother!"

The blue-haired mortal shook her head. "No, Trunks! Go! Find hope! I love you!"

'Find hope?'

Odd last words.

No matter.

Smirking down at the mortal named Trunks, a mere fraction of my strength crackled down my arm, and I released it, vaporizing the woman in seconds and destroyed the last remnants of their hiding place.

Trunks slipped away from me in the fire and smoke – no doubt masking his energy. Wisps of energy flowed out of me, snaking into every crevice. With my eyes closed, I detected a small but bright spark of human life. It blazed like the sun in the barren wasteland I created.

It wasn't Trunks', but it would do. I had sensed that particular energy with him before. Wherever I found that bit of human energy, Trunks was never far away. Lifting into the air, I flew the few hundred yards to that energy and stopped. He was in the shadows with the dark haired girl I had seen him with before.

She darted out in the open from her hiding place and sought cover behind a large chunk of rubble. She fired her weak weapon again and again, the tiny projectiles streaking toward me all too easy to dodge, her face twisted into an unsightly expression of irritation – irritation that quickly turned to fear when I fired on her. She had no hope of dodging my blast and she was well aware.

The impressive explosion engulfed her and her lifeless body soared through the air several yards before landing with a thud, her energy extinguished.

She was dead.

I smirked down at Trunks bent over her body, shaking.

"You'll be with the girl soon. Humans deserve death. In death, they will finally atone for their sins and so will you. Today is the day you die!"

Trunks threw his head back and screamed in rage. He kicked into the air straight for me in a blast of energy, the familiar golden aura engulfing him, his face contorted in an ugly display of pain and fury, his power climbing at a rate faster than ever, and then higher than ever, his speed incredible. For the first time in a long time, he managed to land a blow straight to my solar plexus and I flew back.

My stunned lungs refused to work – refused to follow the subconscious reflex of their kind to breathe, my heart pounding in my chest. Seconds later, breathing returned, and I countered, delighting in his newfound power and in the little burst of energy I gained as my body recovered from that blow.

He got lucky. My speed remained unmatched and I countered, landing my own fist in his stomach, feeling as well as hearing several ribs crack under the pressure. Power surge or not, he wouldn't live to see another day. His death was imminent.

I wouldn't let him go right then. Relief in death was far more than that arrogant mortal deserved. I needed him to suffer – to break him – and then I would let him die.

Slamming punch after punch into his gut, his power dropped, the aura dissipating. His hair fell back into his normal shade of lavender. He was barely conscious. One more blast would be enough to finish him.

No more Trunks meant no more fights.

The blast charged in my hand, I hesitated a second too long because he had just enough energy to fire one last blast in my face, sending me careening away.

I recovered in the air and landed, blinking away the floaters obstructing my sight.

He was gone. I knew it before I got there. His energy was gone but there was no body. He was alive and he slipped away yet again.

I sought to finish him off, trying to find him but failed even with my senses as sharp as they were. He was alive. I hadn't killed him. It would take more than that to finish him. I concentrated, trying to find him but to no avail. Then, the noise of roaring engines from behind me and I spun around to see a craft piloted by the purple-haired mortal rising into the blackened sky.

I fired a blast at the craft hovering low in the air but in a flash of light, it vanished. I glared at the spot and did a sweep with my senses again but he was well and truly gone. There was no trace of his energy. He wasn't merely masking his energy in hiding. He wasn't on the planet at all.

A pulsating light on my hand caught my attention. The Time Ring. That pulsating became a single thin beam connecting me to the spot he vanished in. He wasn't just running. The ring behaved like he ran to a different time, reacting to the unnatural disturbance his time-traveling craft created.

A thunder-like crackle and a rip in the sky appeared before me, the thin beam of light disappearing into the center.

Letting my ring guide me straight to him, I was pulled into the tear. When I opened my eyes, I looked out over the familiar dome shaped buildings from where I hovered high in the air, those iterations unharmed. No matter. I could fix that.

I noted the presence of my counterpart, Vegeta, and the God of Destruction with his attendant, but decided I would deal with them later.

The purple-haired pest was first.

He flew up to me, glaring. "Black! What are you doing here!?"

"I came here the same way you did, through the same tear in time. I'm here because of you. I'm here because you called me here – however inadvertently."

Trunks summoned his power with a yell and attacked, but in his weakened state, he did not pose much of a challenge and I knocked him down with a swift blow to his stomach.

My counterpart was next. As our fight progressed, we revealed more and more of our power to one another – until his power went to a level that outmatched Trunks'.

His Super Saiyan transformation offered a tremendous boost of speed and strength. For the first time since taking Son Goku's body as my own, I met my match. I strived for victory, pushing myself to the limits of my formidable power but to no avail. The growing frustration of realizing he was stronger than me.

Then the growing _thrill._

I shook myself of that thought, struggling to hold my eventual, _inevitable_ defeat at bay.

That was ridiculous. Mortals were _never_ supposed to be stronger than deities. Yet, Son Goku _was_. I should have been _disgusted._ Some part of me was. Another part of me… the _dominant_ part of me was… _electrified._

In our fight, I felt more alive, more thrilled than I have at any other time of my life. Killing Son Goku with my own hands would have been a great step toward my ultimate goal of utopia. Fighting Son Goku was the ultimate test of my strength.

I blocked Goku's kick but my whole body was yanked backwards and out of range, giving me no chance to retaliate. I glanced behind me, our fight halting. The tear in time created by Trunks was mending itself and required me to return to my world. I didn't have a choice. His defeat would have to wait for another day.

Trunks and Son Goku stared in shock at a point on the ground. The time travelling craft was on its side, narrowly missed by a blast. I destroyed it and then was yanked into the tear.

When the rip in time deposited me in the atmosphere of my world, I dropped out of the sky and landed on my feet, loose gravel crunching under my shoes. My heart was pounding but not from exertion. I was… _elated_. In that elation was a drive to push myself to new heights. In my counterpart, I found my challenge, anticipating our next match and his defeat.

Leveling other human population hubs upon my return accomplished my two goals at first, but very soon grew insufficient for the more intense training my body craved.

With a yell, I summoned my power in the middle of the smoking rubble of another destroyed city, blowing it away completely as my massive power exploded around me, blowing out a massive crater. My energy crackled around me and through every inch of my being – formidable but not enough to defeat Son Goku.

I shifted through martial arts forms I observed him using, the movements suiting my body perfectly and melded them into my own forms learned through my extensive training on the sacred world of the Kais. I delighted in my progress – in the increase in my power in just that brief time.

* * *

"Black."

Snarling at the interruption, I whirled on him.

Zamasu raised an eyebrow. "Stay focused on the objective, Black. Stay focused on bringing justice to the world."

"I _am_ focused!"

He shook his head. "You've been slacking. I've been observing you from afar. You've been back in this time two full days and have only destroyed a few cities."

"Destroying Son Goku will bring justice to the world!"

"You are correct. But you mustn't forget about the rest of the vermin. I observed Trunks leave on a craft and that your Time Ring reacted to that craft's whereabouts. That was a time-traveling craft then, was it not?"

I nodded once. "It was but I destroyed it while in the past moments before the tear in time repaired itself."

He raised an eyebrow. "Saiyans are a stubborn, battle hungry lot, never backing down from a challenge. They will find a way to return. Until he arrives here, focus on ridding this time of those blasphemous pests."

My eyebrow twitched and I crossed my arms, recalling the interruption of my training. "Fine. I'll destroy cities until Son Goku arrives at our time. But I wont move until you spar with me."

Zamasu's lip curled in mild disgust. "Careful, Black. You're behaving no better than those mortals. And remember, Son Goku is mine to destroy when it comes time to." He sighed, his expression relaxing. "But fine. I will fight you."

* * *

After staring in equal portions disgust and _ravenous_ hunger at the mountain of food covering the entire table and my own very full plate for several moments, I ate almost everything in sight, silencing my roaring stomach. I had to admit, the food was quite delicious. Food prepared by a fellow deity was far and away superior to anything I had consumed thus far.

Several plates later, I was uncomfortably full, having eaten a great deal more than I ever had in that form, every serving dish on our overcrowded table wiped clean. I anticipated having that body's vast reservoir of power at my disposal. I was unprepared for the amount of sustenance that power required – the amount only increasing proportional to my energy output.

Zamasu took my last plate from me, his small smile amused. "My, aren't you quite the gluttonous mortal."

Despite his comment being in jest, I narrowed my eyes at him in warning.

His smile only grew.

After eating, an itch to train gnawed at the back of my mind. I stood up from my seat at our outdoor dining table, vaulted over the deck railing of our cabin over looking the forest, and floated in the cool early morning air, drifting backwards. Once a good distance, I summoned my power and released my newly acquired transformation, and – engulfed by my beautiful rose pink aura – worked through several forms, melding Son Goku's style with my own.

After clearing the table, Zamasu stood on the deck, observing me in silence.

I stuck my hand out toward him, palm up, and twitched my fingers in a brief gesture to join me. He obliged and gave me the fight I needed to sate my newly awakened thirst for battle. Fighting Zamasu held the worst of the yearning at bay, but not all of it, for my ultimate prize would be the defeat of Son Goku by my hands.

Whenever he decided to come to me, I would end him.

I occupied my time destroying cities, but it was hardly satisfying since my thirst for intense battle had been awakened.

I charged a large blast, leveling most of a sprawling, ugly metropolis in one fell swoop when I sensed a surge of energy off in the distance.

It had been only a couple days' time. Not a long wait by any means. It was time to test my new transformation against Son Goku.

However, Vegeta was the first to engage me in battle, rage burning in his eyes because I had killed the future incarnation of his wife and critically injured his son. I warned him to learn his place as a lowly mortal. In his refusal, he earned himself impaled by my mighty Split Cut technique. Despite the fact he wielded the power of the gods, he was all too easily defeated and left for dead.

As Vegeta fell from the sky, Son Goku charged me after nodding at Trunks to tend to Vegeta.

Even Son Goku's own usage of the _ki_ of the gods proved inferior to the might of my recently attained Super Saiyan transformation. Not even the combined efforts of Son Goku and Trunks were a challenge. All three met their defeats by my hand and fled to their time.

* * *

It was only the next day when an energy surged in the distance and a great pillar of light shot into the smoke-darkened sky – a brief but obvious signal. Son Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks had returned.

Moments later, I touched down on the roof of a crumbling tower, smirking down at them.

Vegeta charged me as his power exploded into Super Saiyan Blue, rage burning in his eyes yet again. "I _WILL_ KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

He was knocked down again and I laughed. "Bruised your pride, have I?"

He roared, firing blast after blast, using the explosions as cover to get in close, but I gave him no openings, knocking him out to the ground once again with a blow to his stomach – one so hard his power fluctuated, nearly losing control of his transformation.

Son Goku and Trunks rushed to his assistance but I would not give them that chance. It was time I finished off Vegeta.

Using one of Son Goku's choice techniques, I landed on a high rooftop and settled into a stance. I cupped my hands together at my side until a brilliant, warm light bathed the area, and Zamasu descended from the clouds, making quite the entrance for the sake of the mortals. I allowed the energy to slip away harmlessly as he joined me on my lofty perch.

Son Goku glared up at us. "Zamasu!"

Zamasu smiled down at them. "Yes. It is I. I will bring you to your ultimate destruction."

Son Goku's glare gave way to a cocky smile. "You can try." His expression darkened again. "Before we get started, there is something I want to know. Tell me… how did you get my body?"

I smiled. "A wish on the Dragon Balls of the gods."

He raised an eyebrow. "You made a copy of me?"

I laughed. "No." I put my hand to my chest. "This _is_ the real Son Goku. It's your body, but the soul that resides within this body is that of Zamasu."

Son Goku crossed his arms. "Clearly, you made a wish to have my body. How?"

I gritted my teeth at his insolent tone, but gave him the answer he desired. "In another time, I wished for my body and yours to be switched."

"Why?"

I let out a bitter, humorless laugh. "Don't you see, Son Goku? I was the one that shamefully lost to _you_ , a mere mortal. I needed more power so I abandoned my old body for yours and the power you possess." I prepared to blast into the air. "Now, prepare to pay for your insolence, mortal!"

A brief touch on my arm stopped me.

I glanced at Zamasu and he shook his head.

Son Goku's frown deepened. "Then… what happened to the me in that time after you stole my body?"

I cracked a smile and held out my left hand. "I killed you with this very hand."

He uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists at his sides. "What time are _you_ from, Zamasu? And Lord Beerus killed you. I saw it. So why aren't you dead?"

Zamasu placed a hand on his chest. "I am of this time. Trunks' time. Or what you call the Future. I arrived here after Black came to me and killed Gowasu. Before coming here, we destroyed every single one of the Kais – including Gowasu of Black's time – to make them pay for their folly and to assume the role of Supreme Kai for ourselves. All of this is made possible by our Time Rings – which prevent us from being affected by anything done to other iterations. All of this is necessary to bring about our paradise."

I nodded to my counterpart. "Shall we, Zamasu?"

He sneered. "Certainly."

With that, we each charged large blasts and launched them at the mortals, beginning the fight. Goku charged, engaging Zamasu with a pointblank energy blast, his head badly damaged. I was unconcerned. Zamasu's immortality meant he healed in moments, Son Goku snarling in frustration.

He'd pay dearly for his attempt to kill a deity. Using one of his techniques, I translocated behind him, catching him by complete surprise, flipping up kicking him down, and he landed hard by his friends.

Vegeta glared up at us, shifting a foot forward, ready to fight. "What paradise is that?"

Zamasu smiled down at him. "One without mortals. None deserve the beautiful gift of life we have bestowed. They're all the same – barbaric, and evil. But none are as awful as humans. Humans must face a heavy penalty before they are driven to extinction. We brought about despair and fear the likes of which they have never experienced. They will never be able to rise again."

I grinned. "The Zero Mortals Plan."

Vegeta smiled humorlessly. "What a dramatic name. All you want to do is massacre mortals."

I nodded. "Yes. And we've killed countless thousands on this world alone – not to mention the others."

The sound of a foot shifting against the roofing and Zamasu said, "And now it's time to erase humanity for breaking the taboo of time travel and the unending violence in wars and in the streets."

The three of them explode into their mightiest transformations with angry roars, charging us as one, resulting in a chaotic exchange of hits from fists, feet, knees, and elbows as the three of them strived to defeat us, but at every turn, they were out-matched, out-paced, and easily overpowered but still we toyed with them.

Toying with them, my mind began to drift, pulling up images of Trunks in his rage when I nearly killed that girl and killed his mother.

Vegeta's anger when I took his ego down to where it belonged…

Their horrified yet angry expressions as Zamasu and I divulged our dream…

Their determination to prevent the inevitable demise of the last humans hidden on that world – determination that was driven by a misguided fury…

Fury.

That dreadful emotion was the root of all of it – one that drove humans to commit unspeakable atrocities against one another.

One that I would use to my advantage.

Firing a great blast on Son Goku, he crossed his arms in front of his face, shielding himself from it, the blast shoving him back in increments of movement. Sending him toward a ruined building and his back met it, his slow backwards movement ceasing and in a last push, he shoved the blast up and out of harm's way.

I gave him no time to move, planting myself inches away from him.

"Aren't you wondering what happened to your family after I took your body and killed you?"

His glare met my smirk, his voice low and hissing between his clenched teeth. "What… did you do… to Chichi and Goten?"

I laughed. "Isn't it obvious?" Charging up my energy blade, I drove it straight through him, pulling a scream out of him, his power fluctuating, his head bowed, and then, leaning in, I whispered directly into his ear, "I killed them as _effortlessly_ as I killed you in my old body. And I'd do it again."

His head snapped up, his teeth bared, his power stabilizing and then growing – even with my blade protruding out his back. His aura flaring up around him, he reached down, and broke the blade as easily as one would snap a twig before throwing his head back in an agonized, _furious_ roar, his power skyrocketing out of control, then moving with alarming speed, landed an uppercut with more power behind it than he had ever used, sending me flying. Despite the gaping wound through his side, his power was stunning, driven to new heights by his fury.

I had my fight, my worthy opponent unleashing his fury in a blitz of powerful hits, and for the first time since attaining my own Super Saiyan transformation… I _hurt_. And I _loved_ it.

He seemed to find some enjoyment in _causing_ my pain, his eyes hard and cold. Gone was the calm confidence he displayed earlier. In its place was blood-thirst – intense, unadulterated blood-thirst.

He loathed me, channeling that hatred into every single one of his strong hits. Hits that came too fast for me to successfully block – the pain worsening. A fist was driven into my gut with so much force my breath whooshed out, my stunned diaphragm unable to pull air into my lungs, his attack not over yet as fists drove into my back while I was doubled over in the air, sending me crashing to the ground.

Pain that would only push my own power to new heights and it was already working.

He dropped down to stand over me, his face still twisted into a foul display of bloodthirsty loathing, static sparks crackling around him, the first hints of the blast he charged, moments before the familiar glow started down his outstretched hand, the energy gathering into a bright sphere, and then he released it but I was ready, melding my own energy into a protective shield. With his close proximity, the contact – and resulting explosion – was instantaneous.

Despite the smoke hanging stagnant in the air and obstructing my sight, his energy remained hovering before me with his guard down, and I fired a quick blast, delighting in the explosion and pained yell as his energy dropped. I seized the opportunity to charge him, driving my fist straight into his wound and he screamed again as he careened away but I would not let him go, using Instant Transmission to place myself directly above him, flipping down to slam both feet into his stomach, his energy falling.

His momentum forced him through many buildings, and well out of sight – and even just out of sensing range, his energy so low I had a vague sense of life but could not pinpoint his location.

His death was imminent – if I could but find him.

Zamasu joined me in the air – evidently having finished off the others. "Killed him, did you?"

I glanced at him. "Almost." I closed my eyes, extending out tendrils of energy, searching every last nook and cranny in every direction, my complete concentration making my senses far sharper, sharp enough to – "Ah! There he is! Seems you didn't kill the others, either." With that, I touched two fingers to my forehead, grabbed Zamasu's shoulder, and appeared right next to the Time Machine hovering in the air somehow well behind where I had just been.

We couldn't use the Time Rings to get to Son Goku's time. However, there was one other way. The three weak and unconscious energies inside were none the wiser to their stowaways each gripping a leg of the time travelling craft.

* * *

While the time machine hovered low in the air a moment, Zamasu and I released our holds and dropped, touching down on the clean grounds of the Capsule Corporation.

A quick sweep of my senses alerted me to a short man with short black hair staring at us, shocked. His energy was inconsequential. Zamasu would take care of him.

I only had minutes in Son Goku's time.

Knowing exactly where he lived, I extended my senses, finding the familiar, weak energies of his mate and youngest child.

I touched two fingers to my forehead and found myself in a small kitchen. A petite woman in a sunshine yellow dress worked at the sink, her back to me.

She turned around, her smile falling into a look of confusion as she eyed me up and down. "Goku…?"

I smiled slyly. "Yes."

She pressed herself into the counter behind her, a suspicious frown on her face.

I took a step toward her and her eyes darted first to one side and then the other, looking for an escape route.

She picked one and darted to my left, but I grabbed her arm and the blood drained from her face.

Light footsteps came into the room and she gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head. I already knew who it was.

I turned and smiled down at the small mortal, his eyebrow raised in a look of vague confusion.

His confusion darkened into a slight frown. "Dad…?"

I shook my head, chuckling slightly. "No, young son of Goku. I am Goku, however I'm not your dear father anymore than I am her husband."

Chichi shuddered in my grip and tried to pull herself free, but I tightened my grasp on her arm and she sucked in a breath.

His frown deepened as he reached toward the little black-haired woman. "Hey… you're hurting her! Why are you hurting her?"

My smile widened. "Oh, I intend to do a lot more than hurt her."

Focused on the little boy, I didn't see the hard kick she aimed at my shin. It actually stung enough to nearly make me drop her arm. I was surprised a weak human woman was capable of such strength.

My eyes narrowed as I turned my attention to her and tightened my hold further, stopping just short of causing damage to the bone. "One more move like that and I'll shatter your arm easier than one would crush an autumn leaf."

Tears sprang to her eyes, her face contorted in pain and fear, her breathing shallow and fast.

Goten's energy exploded as he charged me and landed a surprisingly strong right hook on my cheek, making my head snap to one side. "I don't know who you are, but _let go of my mom_!"

His powerless mother screamed, "GOTEN! NO! DON'T!"

I twisted to the side, charged my Split Cut technique and struck out intending to impale him but he dodged it… partially. The crackling energy blade sank deep into his side. His energy dropped as he screamed, his hair fading to black and falling to its original shape. His small body hit the floor facedown with a thud.

The woman went hysterical, kicking out, screaming in anguish and anger, punching, fighting harder than ever before with a strength I didn't know she possessed.

I smiled down at her as she fought to get free. "Time to summon Son Goku."

Leveling his home sufficed. I dropped her – allowing her to scramble to the bleeding child – and reduced their small home to a smoking crater as she made it outside with the small, limp boy.

It was time to force Son Goku to the pinnacle of his power.


	2. Part II: Nightmare

**Part II:**

 **Nightmare**

" _Goku! Hey! Goku! Wake up, buddy!"_

Not being conscious was a little bit nicer than being awake. Being awake brought awareness and with awareness, came pain. Pain with every ragged breath from the hole through my side. Pain that was made worse by the hands shaking my shoulder.

The shaking grew rougher. "C'mon, Goku! Black and Zamasu are here!"

My eyes popped wide open as I sat bolt upright, a hand going to my side.

I looked to the guy who shook me awake and hissed, "Krillin…?"

I really hoped he was just pulling my leg but his scrapes and bruises – and Vegeta's and Future Trunks' maxed out energy – made my heart sink.

He stuck a bean in front of my face. "Here. Eat this. But–"

A flash of movement out of the corner of my eye and a spark of energy as the familiar brown bag disintegrated into ash in Krillin's hand as I popped the only bean left into my mouth and the pain melted away.

I glared at Zamasu's smirking face. That was quickly kicked in by Vegeta.

I nodded up at him and he acknowledged me with a twitch of his eyebrow.

Staring around the battlefield as Vegeta and Future Trunks were busy with Zamasu, there was one obvious absence.

I looked at Krillin. "Uh… where's Black?"

Krillin stared at me with a look helpless look like he was about to deliver some very bad news. "That guy that looks like you but… isn't… used Instant Transmission the second he got here and I have no idea–"

I gasped. "Black used Instant Transmission!?"

He nodded, his face pale. "Goku…"

I frowned as he trailed off. "Krillin? What are you not telling me?"

He swallowed. "I can't sense Black. I don't know where he went but… Goten's energy spiked like he powered up and then… _disappeared_! Goku… you need to go!"

My mouth fell open as I replayed what Krillin just said in my head a few times, refusing to believe him. I closed my eyes, trying to feel out Goten's power.

And couldn't.

Black's energy spiked like a beacon, snagging my senses. I gasped at the other energy cold with fear and much smaller than Goten's and _so close_ to Black's.

My heart shuddered to a stop and restarted in my throat as I snarled into Super Saiyan Blue and locked onto Chichi, placing myself between Black and my wife and littlest boy, my energy-charged fist shooting out before I was even completely solid, connecting with his jaw in a satisfying smack that sent him flying – my only thought to put at least a little bit of space between Black and my family.

I spun on my heel and Chichi's wide-eyed, helpless stare met mine and then went down to Goten in her arms. It was then I noticed all the blood soaked down the front of her dress.

Goten was in very bad shape, his energy dangerously low. Acting on instinct, I grabbed Goten's hand, my other resting lightly on his chest, and let my energy flow into him, stabilizing his. Buying him some time. But he was far from out of the danger zone.

Warm drops of water landed on my hand and my head snapped up, Chichi's panic-stricken, wide-eyed gaze meeting mine.

Tears ran down her cheeks. "Goku… He'll be okay, right?"

She was more worried about our son than the danger lurking nearby. Typical Chichi.

I nodded and squeezed her shoulders. "He will be, Chichi. But you need to get as far away from here as you can! Just a few minutes and then I'll come find you and we'll take care of Goten. That's all I need!"

Her expression hardened into one of determination to keep her youngest son safe and she nodded once and turned tail and sprinted away – but not before yelling over her shoulder, "Just _be careful_ , Goku!"

I lifted into the air, ready to race to where I sensed Black. "Don't worry about me, Chichi!"

With that, I flew to where Black landed.

A few minutes really were all I needed. Black couldn't stay in our time forever. I could hold him off until he was sucked into the future like he was the first time he showed up in my time.

I _had_ to. Chichi and Goten were counting on me.

Fallen trees blurred by just a few feet below me as I rocketed through the air toward Black. He wasn't unconscious. I still felt the power of his transformation. But he wouldn't have it for long.

A moment later, I found him brushing bits of wood off his clothes and landed a solid punch in his gut and he doubled over, gasping for air. I slammed my fists into his back with an angry snarl, giving him no time to recover or counter.

He'd regret _ever_ coming to my time and threatening my family.

I kicked him over.

He only smirked. He hadn't gotten the message.

I grabbed him by his collar and yanked him up. "You _wont_ like what happens if you hurt my family!"

His smirk widened sickeningly. "Oh, I think I very much will."

I slammed my fist into his gut again for that.

He planned to hurt them. I knew that. There was no other reason he bypassed the cities and went straight to my home. But the way he said that… just about sent a chill down my spine. An awful feeling wormed into my stomach.

I _had_ to keep him away.

He looked toward where Chichi and Goten were, smirking again.

"Your fight's _with me_ , Black! LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!"

I fired a blast with a snarl pointblank on his chest.

That got his attention.

He retaliated in irritation with a fist aimed for my gut but I twisted out of the way just in time and countered with smashing my elbow into his face.

I managed to keep him distracted – keep him busy fighting me. He probably only had another minute or two – if that – in my time.

That bad feeling that had settled into my stomach still hadn't left.

I fought harder, putting as much power behind every blow as I could. No matter what I did, I couldn't deal much damage to him.

Black was too strong. Too fast.

A foot sank into my stomach and I doubled over, gasping for air, and fists were driven into my back, slamming me into the dirt, but I flipped onto my feet and countered with a Kamehameha Wave but he vanished from sight and the blast crackled through empty air.

Locking on the moment his energy signal reappeared, I jumped after him, placing myself between my family and Black once again, snarling as I batted away a blast intended for them as Chichi ran with Goten limp in her arms.

Black was down to a minute left in my time. And then my family would be safe.

With Instant Transmission, I drove my foot into his stomach hard enough to send him flying back the way he came – creating the distance Chichi and Goten needed to find safety.

Safety.

There was nowhere in the entire world where they would have been safe from Black. He had all my techniques and had just used Instant Transmission. There was nowhere I could hide Chichi and Goten where Black wouldn't find them.

That bad feeling intensified, almost making me feel a little bit sick.

I was afraid. I was well and truly afraid.

Chichi screamed my name and my heart missed a beat. I was in front of her in an instant – just in time to bat aside yet another blast from Black.

I growled as Zamasu appeared next to Black out of the blue, both smirking at me.

Black's smirk moved over my shoulder and I shifted my angle, blocking his view.

Black's smirk widened.

I could last long enough against the both of them until that vortex showed up and sucked them into their own time.

I had to keep them both on their toes and focused on me.

Just _seconds_ to go.

I waved Chichi back as I swallowed the sickening worry and that bad feeling. I launched myself at Zamasu and Black in a flare of blue energy and charged up a large, crackling blast – knowing it wouldn't be enough to defeat them. Grateful it didn't have to be right then.

Black and Zamasu easily dodged it, splitting up in opposite directions and then rejoining to attack me. As our fight wore on, it became clear Black wasn't entirely focused on me.

Using Instant Transmission, I landed a right hook across Black's jaw with a snarl, snapping his head sharply to one side. "I _told you_ , your fight is WITH ME!"

Black temporarily stunned, I rounded on Zamasu with a pointblank blast intended for his chest but he twisted just in time, letting his arm get vaporized only to reform seconds later.

He smirked as a glow wrapped around his restored arm, his energy taking the shape of a flaming sword. His most dangerous technique. Even a nanosecond of carelessness would get me cut in half and I would be no good to my family then.

He swung crossways and I bounded backwards and out of range before he could gut me.

A crackle of energy and I sensed Black just as he appeared right in front of me, smashing his fist into my cheek with a right hook and he vanished again in a move that was meant as a distraction for Zamasu coming up behind him. I was ready for Zamasu, knocking his energy blade wide and driving my elbow into his gut and followed through with a blast that sent him flying as I detected a spike of energy from Black that was too far away to be an energy attack intended for me.

In an instant, I was in Black's way and knocked aside Black's blast with a snarl. Chichi took her chance and ran for it, her fast footsteps racing over the forest floor.

I grabbed Black's collar and demanded to know just why he was so _fixated_ on them, but he didn't answer and instead smirked knowingly over my shoulder as I felt that telltale crackle of energy close behind me and twisted to the side, keeping Black's collar gripped in one had, and fired a blast at Zamasu with the other. He easily batted it away and sank his boot into my gut, knocking the air from my lungs.

A thunder-like cracking boom rent the sky, so loud and low I felt it in my bones and reverberate through the ground and the midday sky darkened. Zamasu and Black looked up. Which was a big mistake.

I moved to take advantage of their distraction, ready with two uppercuts that would send them flying into the air and straight for the vortex but Zamasu was just a tiny bit faster and ready with an attack of his own.

Extreme, burning heat, my lungs refusing to work, before I registered the energy blade impaled through my torso – searing my flesh. And then the mind numbing, blinding _agony_ as I lost control of my transformation. I screamed out as I fell to my knees, my arms instinctively, _pointlessly_ wrapping around my blown out stomach.

I was pushed down to the ground on my stomach, my head yanked to one side by a rough tug on my hair.

A thud as someone was dropped in front of me and I smelled her a second before I felt her touch, her gentle hands on my shoulder and my face. "Goku! Please! Open your eyes! Wake up!"

Chichi.

I cracked my eyes open, her face slowly coming into focus, tears pouring down her cheeks. I reached out for her warm energy, focusing on her, feeling her worry.

A shadow fell on her and she was hauled out of my reach.

I pushed myself up on my elbows, only to scream in pain, seeing stars as I was shoved down into the dirt by a boot pressing into my gaping wound much bigger than the first one they gave me.

Black clucked his tongue. "No, no. That won't do. Open your eyes, Son Goku. I know these worthless mortals are your mate and child. I disposed of them once and I'm about to do it again." Energy crackled down his arm. "Watch me so that you will be at your strongest when next we meet."

Every hard breath tugging agonizingly on my torn flesh, I growled out through my gritted teeth, "Don't… _you… DARE_!"

Black chuckled, holding the blast at the ready. "You are in no position to be making demands."

Another mighty thunder-like clash reverberated through the land and Black's body was jerked backwards by an invisible force but he fought it and managed to hold his position. The weight of Zamasu's boot left my back – but only for an instant and then I screamed out, seeing stars, when his boot was driven into the open hole through my side one last time while Black's energy spiked, a blast exploded, and my world stopped turning.

I couldn't _feel_ her. Or Goten.

They _couldn't_ be…

Maybe I was just too panicked to feel them.

Maybe they got away.

I got up slowly on wobbly legs, every one of my senses carefully searching. I spotted Goten facedown on the ground a short distance away, focusing even harder to detect the barest traces of life from him.

He was alive.

She must have thrown him out of the way before…

She _couldn't_ be gone. I _refused_ to believe I wouldn't find her.

I couldn't see her or sense her so I put my nose to the air, the acrid stench overpowering all else until the breeze shifted. It was _so faint_ , I thought I imagined it at first. But it was unmistakably her smell.

A faint flicker of yellow as something fluttered with the breeze. Fluttering straight toward me. I reached out and snatched the tiny piece of yellow fabric out of the air – its brittle, badly singed edges turning to dust in my hand.

The same shade of yellow as her dress.

I brought the tiny, tattered piece of fabric to my nose with a shaking hand and breathed in. The bitter, acrid bite of smoke but under that… it was _unquestionably_ …

My already stunned lungs stopped working, my heart shuddering under the sudden, crushing weight in my chest. My legs threatened to buckle under me, uncontrollably shaking and the singed piece of her dress very nearly slipped through my slack fingers.

I carefully tucked it into my pocket and forced one foot in front of the other.

Finally, I reached Goten and my knees buckled.

He was bleeding profusely from a deep gash in his side and barely breathing, his energy dangerously low. His color was so pale – his hair matted with dirt and dried blood and more pooling around him. An artery must have been nicked. With no Senzu Beans, there was only one other on the planet who could save my youngest son.

His energy dipped a second before rising just a little bit.

I closed my eyes, focusing, drawing mine out, and gave him a small, slow dose, careful not to shock his system. "Hang in there, Goten. We'll be at Dende's in a second."

I put one hand on his shoulder and two fingers to my forehead and locked onto Dende's energy, ready to make the jump to the Lookout.

"DAD! WAIT!"

Gohan landed and fell to his knees on Goten's other side, eyes wide as he stared around him, his gaze lingering on a large smoking crater where our house had been. "What… happened here?" He gasped and his eyes darted around one more time. "Where's Mom!?"

Goten's energy dropped again. And didn't come back up.

I gasped. "Gohan! Grab my shoulder! _Right now_!"

He did and the next second, my knees were on the cold white marble floor of the Lookout.

"DENDE!"

He ran up to us shortly followed by Mr. Popo. "Goku!? Gohan!?"

Dende's gaze fell down to Goten and he gasped as he dropped to his knees and got started.

I ran a hand through my hair while the other clenched in my lap.

Gohan whispered, "Come on, Goten. Please…"

Dende held his hands out a few inches over Goten and a warm glow spread from his fingertips and wrapped around Goten. His skin knitted together, the bleeding slowing and then fading to nothing and all damage both internal and external was repaired. Slowly, his energy stabilized and then started climbing as all the other scrapes and bruises on his body were healed.

I sighed in relief.

Dende withdrew his hands. "That should do it. He'll be okay."

Dende healed me next but I hardly noticed, as focused on Goten as I was.

With a gasp, Goten's eyes popped open wide and he was immediately on his feet, eyes sweeping the area, his energy crackling around him, right on the verge of going Super Saiyan, tiles breaking free and rising off the Lookout.

He rounded on me, ready to swing, and I grabbed his arms. "Easy, son! It's me! Dad!"

His eyes widened in recognition and he stared around him. "Dad! Where's Mom? She's here… _right_?"

Looking evenly into his eyes, I shook my head.

His little hands balled up into tight fists, his _ki_ spiking erratically, electric sparks crackling around him, his hair flowing up, and going brilliant gold as his power exploded around him with a loud scream. He wrenched his arms out of my grip and shot off into the sky.

"GOTEN!"

Focusing on his wildly spiking energy, I jumped to him and wrapped my arms tightly around him, locking him in place.

"LET ME GO!"

My little Super Saiyan writhed and twisted against my chest, desperate to go fight an enemy that _wasn't there_ , his power crackling around us.

I snarled, unleashing my own Super Saiyan transformation, trying to get his attention. "GOTEN! It's _no use_ , son. Black and Zamasu are _long gone_."

He shook his head again, continuing to struggle. "But she _can't_ be…!"

I held him tighter. "She saved you. At the _last_ _possible_ _second_ , she saved you, but…" I swallowed hard and took a deep breath, my voice softening as I forced out, "… she's _gone_ , Goten."

His power dropped and he fell limp, breathing hard in my arms. And then burst into uncontrollable sobs. I dropped my power as I turned him around and held him tight. Holding him, I flew back to the Lookout.

Gohan walked slowly up to us as his eyes darted between Goten and me and whispered, "Mom…?"

Gohan needed an answer. He needed to know. I'd have to get the words out again somehow.

I took a deep breath and glanced down at Goten a moment before looking Gohan evenly in the eye. "Black came here to our time and…"

"… _And I'd do it again."_

He… really _did_.

"Dad…?"

I didn't realize I wasn't looking at him anymore, my gaze having drifted somewhere to the side, and my eyes darted back to him. "He tried to kill them both and she saved Goten but…"

Finishing the sentence with those last three words… words that Gohan needed to hear… words that I couldn't even bring myself to _think_ let alone _say_ … that was _so much harder_ than I thought it would be. Judging by the angry tears filling Gohan's eyes, he already knew the answer, but something told me he needed the confirmation.

I took another deep breath to keep the raw emotion bubbling up at bay, shifted a by then sniffling Goten, and finished the sentence: "…he killed her."

Despite Gohan's eyes being squeezed shut, a tear still escaped and rolled down his cheek. Clenching his jaw hard enough veins popped out, he fought off others, and took a very deep, shuddering breath. When he opened them again, I saw the shadow of a rage the likes of which I hadn't seen since his fight with Cell all those years ago. His fists were clenched so tight, his whole body trembling as he fought hard to keep control.

Goten let out a hiccupping sob and Gohan's expression softened a little bit.

Gohan reached out and rubbed Goten's back and – responding to Gohan's touch – Goten twisted in my arms and dove for him, needing comfort as much as giving it.

Dende walked up to me. "I've been listening and I can sense what's been happening. I'm so sorry for your loss, Goku. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know."

"Thanks, Dende. And thanks for healing Goten and me."

"Anytime."

"Dad."

At Gohan's whisper, I turned to look at him and he nodded down at Goten. He was sound asleep.

"You and Goten should come stay with us. Videl won't mind. She's home with Pan so you can use Instant Transmission if you want."

I nodded and grabbed his shoulder. With two fingers pressed to my forehead, I locked onto Videl's energy and took us into their living room.

She looked up from her seat on their couch and smiled, Pan laughing in her arms. "Oh! Hi, Goku! Go–" her eyes flashed to Goten and her jaw dropped, her face going pale.

Gohan passed Goten to me and I headed down the hall with him.

I stepped into the bathroom and shook Goten lightly. "Hey, buddy. Time to wake up."

He stirred and opened his eyes.

He stared around him for several moments and looked up at me, blinking tiredly. "Where… are we?"

I sat him down on the closed toilet seat. "We're at Gohan's house. Now, let's get you cleaned up."

He looked down at himself and whispered, "Oh…"

His shirt and pants were torn beyond repair, soaked in his blood and caked with dirt.

He only stared down at himself and didn't move.

I knelt down in front of him. "Want some help getting out of those?"

He nodded and stood up. "Yeah, Dad. Thanks…"

With two quick rips, the sticky rags fell to the floor, leaving him in his underwear and then I started a bath for him.

Checking through the cabinets, I found a towel, washcloth and soap and put them on the bathroom counter. "Do you need some help with your hair?"

He shook his head.

"Okay. I'll be right out there if you need me."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine, Dad."

I nodded and vaporized the bloody rags in my hand with a spark before leaving the bathroom. The sound of Gohan's and Videl's low voices reached me from the living room and I went to them.

Videl walked up to me – near tears – and followed by Gohan. "Gohan told me everything. Goku… I'm _so sorry_. If there's anything we can do, don't hesitate to ask."

I nodded as a tiny set of hands tugged on my pant leg and I looked down to see Pan trying to get my attention. Her dark eyes lit up as she babbled happily up at me. In that moment, it hit me just how much like her grandmother she looked. Dark eyes like her grandmother's and raven black hair – even if there wasn't very much of it yet.

I smiled a little sadly as I bent over, and lifted her up so she was over my head. She laughed and squealed. She squealed even louder when I blew a raspberry in her tummy. Bringing her down, she snuggled into my chest and looked like she was ready for a nap. I sat down on a couch with her and she snuggled into me.

Gohan sat next to me and rested his forearms on his knees, his gaze on the floor at his feet. Videl sat on the couch across from us and wiped her eyes.

We sat in silence for quite a while until Gohan asked with a low voice, "Why… why would he…?" He clenched his fists in his lap as his voice grew a little bit louder. "Why _her_? He even almost took Goten from us! Who _is_ he?"

Hearing her dad's voice, Pan fussed and stirred half-awake as she reached for him. He took her from me and rubbed her back. I hadn't realized how comforting holding her as she slept really was until she was gone.

I blew out a breath and got up to pace around the room. After a lap, I stopped at a large picture hanging on the wall of all of us dressed up and smiling and taken just days after Pan was born. A family portrait _she_ insisted on.

Gohan joined me at the picture and put a hand on my shoulder. "Dad… tell me _everything_ you know about this… Black. Please. He took Mom from us. I _need_ to know."

I crossed my arms and met Gohan's insistent gaze. "His name is Zamasu and he's a Supreme Kai who went rogue. Black and Zamasu are one and the same."

Gohan frowned in confusion. "I thought Supreme Kais were the ones who created life, not destroyed it."

I shook my head. "Not this one. He thinks the entire universe is better off without people of _any_ species and has already slaughtered the populations of other planets before ours. He's even killed other _Kais_ who disagree with him – even his own master."

His eyes widened. "That's _terrible_!"

Breaking his silence, Piccolo walked up to us from a corner of the room. "You said Black and Zamasu are one and the same. What do you mean by that?"

I closed my eyes. "The other Zamasu is from Future Trunks' time and wished himself immortal. But a Zamasu from a different time _stole_ my body–" I took a deep, steadying breath "– and killed her and Goten in that time before teaming up with immortal Zamasu. _He_ is the one responsible for…"

That meant _my_ face was the last one she saw when…

My fists clenched at my sides and my gaze on the floor, I breathed deeply, fighting against a new wave of pain – one that almost brought tears with it – but more than that…

I shook from the beginnings of a rage _far_ more powerful than anything I had ever felt in my life. Rage even more powerful than what I felt when Frieza killed Krillin roiled just beneath the surface, ready to explode out of me.

Somewhere inside, I registered Pan's scared whimpers and fussing that escalated to loud wailing that rapidly grew fainter along with one set of fast footsteps. And then something shattered on the floor at my feet.

Firm hands gripped my shoulders, Gohan's voice quiet and cracking as he said, "Dad… I know it hurts. _So badly_. I'm hurting, too. And I'm _so angry_ at Zamasu for taking her from us. But… letting it out right now _won't_ do any good."

The sheer pressure of energy building up in me was _unbearable_. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep it in. It felt like fighting a dam about to rupture. Every other time, I could just let it out – _take it out_ on whoever was responsible. But not then.

I had nothing to direct it to. And that was the worst part.

His hands left my shoulders and moved to the sides of my face as his forehead pressed against mine. "Open your eyes. Look at me, Dad."

Taking another deep breath through my nose, I forced my eyes open and looked straight into Gohan's worried, teary eyes an inch from mine, my vision slightly blurry. I _had_ to get it under control.

Closing my eyes again for a long moment and swallowing the lump in my throat, I took yet another deep breath, forcing my every muscle to relax – forcing my power down. My shaking stopped as bits of white dust drifted down around us.

He blew out a big breath. "That's right, Dad."

I made Gohan's entire house shake.

And scared little Pan.

And knocked the picture from the wall…

Once I was able to make my arms and hands relax, I reached up and grasped Gohan's wrists and returned his small smile, mine grateful.

After we pulled back, I wiped my eyes as Goten latched himself onto my leg and stared up at me with wide eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks.

I picked him up. "Goten… I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm hurting, too." I wiped his tears and rubbed his back. "We'll bring her back. I promise."

He sniffled and nodded. I set him down but kept a hand on his head and sighed. I tried to remind myself of that. But knowing that still didn't lessen the rage burning in me.

Only one thing would do that and that was hours and _hours_ away.

Not only was the bottled up rage unbearable… so was the wait.

I bent over and carefully lifted the picture out of the shattered remains of the frame at my feet – the picture itself mostly unharmed.

Gohan held his hand out for it. "Don't worry about that, Dad. I can easily have it reprinted and get a new frame."

Gohan cleaned up what was left of the frame and left the room with the picture but Piccolo stayed.

He crossed his arms. "Have you given any thought as to how you intend to defeat Future Zamasu, Goku? His immortality makes him a very different opponent than anything you've ever faced before."

I sighed as I frowned at the floor. "Tell me something I don't know, Piccolo."

That was the problem. Zamasu really was invulnerable. Nothing could defeat him – no matter how big the blast. Not even the biggest Spirit Bomb I could possibly make would finish the job. Not even the one that killed Kid Buu.

Gohan walked up to us, followed by Videl and Pan in her arms – who stared up at me with her wide, innocent eyes. Her tiny arms reached for me, a big grin plastered on her face. I couldn't help but smile back as I lifted her up and pulled her in close.

But I didn't see what she held until she whacked me upside my head with it.

" _Yowch_!"

Not wanting another smack from the small jar and lid she played with, I sat her on the floor. With the freedom to explore the entire room, Pan quickly lost interest in the small object and crawled away.

Piccolo picked it up off the floor and handed it to me. "Goku… I believe I know of a way to defeat Zamasu."


	3. Part III: Unhinged

**Part IV:**

 **Unhinged**

"GAAAAAH!" Master Roshi's bowl of instant ramen went flying, noodles splattering everywhere. "You trying to give a guy a heart attack!?" He whirled on us, his anger deflating. "Oh. Goku. Piccolo. What are you both doing here?"

"I need to learn the Evil Containment Wave."

His jaw dropped. "Okay… but… why? Who on Earth could you be fighting that you need _that_ technique to win? Is it something connected to some kind of disturbance I sensed earlier?"

My eyes narrowed. "Yes, it is but I'll explain later, Master Roshi. Right now, I need a place to practice and someone to practice on."

He huffed out a breath. "Fine. But only after you've both helped me clean the ramen you made me spill."

I opened my mouth, wanting to argue but a damp washcloth was slapped into my hands and my jaw snapped shut. It wouldn't really take that long and then I had the rest of the afternoon – and night if I needed it – to learn how to use the technique. And it was Master Roshi after all so I buckled down and did it and so did Piccolo.

A few minutes later, the mess was cleaned, an empty ceramic jar was dug out of his closet, and the three of us were outside on the warm, sandy beach of his tiny island.

Master Roshi stood the urn on the sand. "I can't demonstrate this move. This is one you'll have to learn yourself after I have explained the theory of it."

Confused, I raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

He looked at me and said matter-of-factly, "If I show you, I'll die."

I stared at him. "Why would you…?"

"This move requires a vast amount of _ki_ behind it. You have enough power that you won't die so you don't have to worry, but it will leave you tired. Weaker beings who attempt to use this technique wouldn't be so fortunate."

"Okay… so then how do I do it?"

Master Roshi set the urn on the sand several steps away from me and moved away. "I'll walk you through it from the sidelines." He cupped his hands around his mouth. "TURTLE!"

"Coming!" A minute later, the giant sea turtle drug himself out from somewhere around the back of the house. "Oh! Hi, Goku! What brings you here?"

Master Roshi jutted his staff out toward me. "Goku is here to learn a new technique and he needs your help."

Turtle nodded a little hesitantly. "Well… okay, Master Roshi."

Master Roshi turned toward me. "Okay, Goku. Summon up your energy – and you're going to need a lot. The next step is to wrap Turtle completely in it and guide him through the air with sweeping movements of your arm and into the mouth of the jar."

I nodded. "Sounds easy enough."

"It's harder than you might think. But go ahead. Try it."

I looked down at the sea turtle. "Ready, Turtle?"

He heaved a big sigh. "Yeah." And then he mumbled as I moved back, "Oh, I hope he learns this quick."

Sticking my hands out, I summoned my energy, letting it flow out without concentrating it into an explosive blast, a glow working its away around my whole body and down my arms and out. In moments, it reached Turtle and he was wrapped in the same glow. With the sweeping motion Master Roshi described, I swept my arms up, the stream of energy and Turtle lifting into the air with the movement.

"That's it, Goku. Stay with it," encouraged Piccolo.

Sweeping my arms down, I guided the stream of energy and Turtle trapped inside toward the mouth of the open jar.

And missed it by a mile, Turtle ending up somewhere in the water.

I blew out a breath and tried again. And again. And again.

By the fourth try, Turtle swung way wide of the jar, flying out over the water and straight for a tiny rocky island but I cut the energy and jumped to him, catching him before he smashed into the rock and got hurt. I returned him to the beach and set him down.

I snarled in frustration. That was supposed to be our key to defeating Zamasu, but it wasn't working! And I was sweating bullets! Master Roshi wasn't kidding!

I crossed my arms and tried to figure out where I was going wrong. The technique was harder than Piccolo made it look, but I wouldn't give up. After giving Turtle a minute or two to rest, I tried again, that time getting closer.

The rest of the afternoon and evening, I got closer and closer and closer until, finally, right as the sun dropped below the horizon, the energy stream and Turtle disappeared into the urn, leaving it teetering side to side, dangerously close to tipping over, until it settled right side up, the top of it glowing with the energy that trapped Turtle.

I sighed in relief.

Master Roshi smiled. "Well done, Goku. Now the next step would be to slam the lid on Zamasu before he escapes and seal the urn with a talisman." He handed the urn's lid to me as he walked past, and knocked over the urn. Turtle tumbled out, dazed and a little bit sick looking.

A minute later, he came out, handing a piece of paper toward me with characters written on it. "Here's the talisman. This is what will seal Zamasu away forever. Quickly put it on the urn the moment he's trapped. You'll have only a second or two." He clapped a hand on my upper arm. "Good luck, Goku. Piccolo told me everything while you practiced. I'm sorry for your loss, but I'm sure you'll make everything right again."

I offered him a respectful nod. "Thank you, Master Roshi."

I looked Turtle over as he lumbered inside, making sure I didn't cause him any injuries and turned to Piccolo, two fingers pressed to my forehead and locked onto to Gohan's energy.

He grabbed my shoulder and we arrived in Gohan's living room a second later, the room flooded with food smells from the kitchen next to it. My stomach rumbled uncomfortably and I put a hand on it. I hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast early that morning.

That was before she was…

Strange.

That felt like… so long ago. It was only earlier that day.

Gohan walked up to me as Piccolo headed inside. "Hey, Dad. How'd it go? Did you learn that technique Piccolo was talking about?"

I nodded, but before I could say anything, my stomach rumbled again and I bit back a groan, the queasiness worsening.

"Say… you're looking a little pale. Your stomach bothering you?"

I nodded again.

Gohan frowned in concern. "Dad… I know this isn't want you want to hear right now, but I think eating something light might help settle your stomach."

I shook my head and his jaw dropped.

He was right. I really didn't want to hear about food, the sick feeling getting even worse between the mention of food and the smells, making me feel like I might actually toss my cookies. I _had_ to get outside and into some fresh air before I made a mess on his carpet so I turned around and rushed out Gohan's front door.

The second I was outside, I took a few deep breaths – the cool evening air easing the feeling just a little bit.

A few minutes later, Gohan joined me outside with a tray of light sorts of food and held it out toward me. "Try to eat this, Dad. I bet it'll help. Just eat slowly."

"Well… Okay…" I took the tray from him and sat down at a table near the front door and picked up my chopsticks.

There was steamed rice, steaming hot miso soup, and some fruit and fresh vegetables. Maybe that _would_ sit okay with me.

I reached for the soup first, taking it in careful sips, testing it in my stomach. Gohan was right – it _was_ soothing. Finishing the soup, I ate the rice next. It helped, too. Feeling hopeful, I reached for the vegetables, finishing them and then the fruit.

I looked up at Gohan and smiled. "Thanks, Gohan. You were right. My stomach _does_ feel a little bit better."

He smiled back. "Glad to hear it, Dad." He extended something wrapped in a napkin and dropped it in my hand. "I hoped you might say that because Videl made this, too."

I unwrapped the little bundle, revealing a steamed pork bun and my stomach let out a soft growl. And that time actually _was_ hunger.

Still being careful, I ate it slowly and – after popping the last bite in my mouth – I licked my fingers and murmured, "That tasted just like…"

Gohan sighed sadly. "Yeah…" He picked up the empty tray. "There's plenty more inside, Dad. And… Before we go back inside, Videl and I haven't been able to get Goten to eat much of anything all day. He just pokes at his food."

I frowned a little bit. "Huh… that's not like him. I'll see what I can do."

I followed Gohan inside and into the kitchen, my stomach growling again.

Goten jumped up from his seat at the table. "Dad! Did you learn that new technique you and Piccolo were talking about?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I did." I glanced at his mostly untouched plate of food and looked at him.

He sighed, his gaze falling to the floor. "You can have it, Dad. I'm not really hungry."

I crouched down in front of him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Goten… son… we need to eat. We have to keep our strength up so we can beat Black."

He looked at me and nodded, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

I ran my hand through his hair and sat down next to him. We both picked up our chopsticks, Piccolo watching us in silence from a corner of the room.

I tried to remind myself of that, too. It was true, I had to eat a lot more if I was going to have the power to do what I had to do the next day.

Goten poked at his food and took a bite, and then another, eating slowly. After watching him a minute, I dished myself up and tucked into my own plate, still watching Goten out of the corner of my eye. My stomach still felt a little bit iffy, but I ate anyway and getting food into my stomach seemed to help.

Goten ate well enough, reaching for seconds at the same time I did. We both ate slower than usual, but by the time we were done, we both got about four full plates into our systems. That was nowhere near what I was capable of putting away, but that was all my stomach could handle. I didn't want to push my luck.

Goten, on the other hand, looked very, very full – with his tummy sticking out and half-closed eyes. He yawned and seemed to be fighting to keep his eyes open, which made me yawn, too. He slid down in his seat as he nodded off. I got up and scooped him up as Videl cleared off the table – trying to be as quiet as she could.

Gohan touched my shoulder and whispered, "Come on, Dad."

I followed him down the hall. When we helped them move into their huge house, Gohan and Videl set aside bedrooms for us. Goten's room was just a couple of doors down from the room he set up for his mother and me.

We got to Goten's room first. His room saw a lot of use since Gohan and Videl moved because he really missed his brother and visited him a lot. When Gohan opened the door, I wasn't prepared for just how much his room smelled of home, pulling up images of _her_ in my head. And realizing just how much more _our_ room would smell like _her._

My hold on Goten tightened just a little bit. "I… I think that Goten might sleep better with me and… I don't want to…"

He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled sadly as he whispered, "Then maybe Goten should stay with you."

I really did think Goten would sleep better with me. I didn't want him to wake up alone and scared if he had a nightmare.

We headed down the hall and Gohan opened the door into our room. One good whiff made me very, very glad I wasn't going to be in there alone. The soft light of a bedside lamp clicked on and Gohan turned down the sheets.

I put Goten to bed on her side and he sighed in his sleep, snuggling deeper into the pillow as I pulled the blanket over him.

Gohan whispered over his shoulder, "If there's anything at all you need, let me know. Night, Dad."

I smiled gratefully as he disappeared around the corner. "Night, Gohan."

Goten rolled over in his sleep with a soft sigh and buried his nose in the pillow, leaving his face barely visible.

I kicked off my boots and took off my _gi_ top and pants, leaving myself in my undershirt and boxers and dropped into my side of the bed. A quick glance at the digital clock next to the bed read eight-thirty. With my arms under my head, I stared up at the ceiling, my mind buzzing. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw her in that awful moment, bloody and terrified and Goten badly hurt and limp.

Black almost took him from me, too.

I checked on the little blanket-covered lump on the other side of the bed, part of it rising and falling with his even, deep breathing.

Black would die for what he did.

I closed my eyes, trying to force those horrific images of my family out of my head so I could get some sleep. I was tired but at the same time I wasn't. I'd close my eyes, but they'd pop right back open.

After tossing and turning, I settled on my stomach and my eyelids finally got a little bit heavy. I had no idea what time it was, but I didn't check. Something told me I didn't want to know.

Her smiling face floated into my mind, happy, peaceful memories of her becoming my dreams. Until a memory of chatting with her in the kitchen during the warm light of evening was shattered with a blinding, loud explosion and I couldn't get to her…

 _Or Goten._

 _Their broken, limp bodies were roughly yanked up out of the crater by Black. Her hand twitched, and I tried to get to them but my body wouldn't do what I needed it to. Because I was being held in place. I looked down at Zamasu's arms locked around me from behind. I writhed and twisted, fighting to break free and_ get to them _, but Zamasu only squeezed me tighter – so tight I almost couldn't breathe – my arms pinned uselessly to my sides._

 _I summoned my power, releasing it with an angry roar, but still Zamasu hung on._

 _I snarled in frustration. No matter how hard I fought, I couldn't get free._

 _A crackle of energy, a blinding flash of light engulfing them, heart wrenching screams–_

My eyes snapped open and I sat bolt upright. Breathing hard, drenched in sweat, my right hand going to my chest over my pounding heart, my left hand searching for the blanket-covered lump next to me in the darkness, resting on him, my heart settling a little bit at the even rise and fall of his chest.

I dropped my head into my hands as I fought to get my heavy breathing under control. The digital clock on the nightstand read a little after three in the morning. I rubbed my sweaty neck and got out of bed. Wide-awake as I was, there was no point in trying to go back to sleep so I made my way into the kitchen through the dark, silent house. I was the only one awake. I sensed Piccolo outside but his energy was low – most likely in meditation.

I decided to heat up some milk, but it didn't help like I thought it would. Maybe that was because she usually got up and made it for me whenever I had a nightmare. At some point while I sat at their table sipping my warm milk, Gohan dragged his feet into the room, yawning while Pan squirmed and fussed in his arms.

He groggily whispered, "Hey, Dad," and yawned again. He looked like he could fall asleep sitting right there.

"Hi, Gohan. What's the matter with Pan?"

He sighed. "I don't know. Videl fed her and her diaper is clean. She just… won't go back to sleep."

I smiled and reached out to stroke her back.

I remembered those days – and nights – with Gohan when he was a baby. Sometimes, babies didn't like to sleep even when they had everything they needed. Thinking back to those days, I also remembered a little trick I used to do with Gohan that worked like a charm when he was fussy in the middle of the night.

I lifted Pan out of his arms. "Go on back to bed, Gohan. Grandpa Goku can handle this."

His tired eyes widened slightly. "Dad… are you sure…?"

"Yeah. Besides, I think I know something that might help. She'll be asleep in no time."

He leaned forward in his seat. "Oh…?"

I took a deep breath, bringing up just a little tiny bit of energy – just enough to create a gentle, warm vibration and let it reach her. In a few minutes, Pan's fussing quieted and she snuggled into me with a contented sigh and babbled softly.

She shifted and turned her head, her big eyes blinking up at me. Then she yawned and that blinking grew slower, eventually turning into her fighting to keep her eyes open. Finally, she gave up, her tiny body going limp in sleep.

I smiled at Gohan's jaw hanging open as he stared at her.

His wide-eyed gaze went to mine. "Dad… I never would have thought to use my _energy_ like that. That was amazing!"

My small smile broadened. "It's something I used to do with you when you were a baby and your mom and I couldn't get you to sleep."

He smiled, too. "I'm definitely going to remember that trick."

Something about having a warm, soundly sleeping baby snuggled into my chest was relaxing me more than my warm milk. I yawned and leaned back in my chair – my eyelids suddenly feeling very, very heavy.

"Well Dad, I think she's out for the night. Let's get her to bed."

I yawned again and nodded, feeling like I could finally get back to sleep.

I followed Gohan to his and Videl's room. Carefully as I could, I put Pan down in her cradle and brushed the back of my hand lightly over her tiny cheek while she slept.

A hand settled on my shoulder.

I turned and Gohan mouthed, _Thank you._

I smiled tiredly and nodded as I walked past him. Stifling a yawn, I closed the door as quietly as I could and padded down the hall and back to where Goten and I were sleeping. I quietly shut the door and dropped into bed, immediately drifting off.

* * *

I jerked awake out of another nightmare just as awful as the last one – just as awful as reality – and sat up, gasping for air. There was no getting back to sleep after that.

Thankfully, I didn't need to. One look around the room showed the faint light of the beginning of dawn.

Goten was sound asleep and I didn't want to wake him. He needed it. I got dressed silently, grabbed my boots, and slipped out into the dark house, heading for the living room.

There, I found Videl playing quietly on the floor with Pan in the soft light of a lamp.

Videl looked up at me and smiled softly. "Good morning, Goku."

I returned her small smile. "Morning, Videl."

She gestured toward the kitchen. "Are you hungry? Gohan's still asleep, but I could get going on breakfast if you'd like."

My stomach rumbled a little bit at the mention of food and heat went to my cheeks. I was actually a little bit hungry.

Her smile widened. "I'll get started."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Thanks, Videl."

I took Videl's spot on the floor next to Pan and rubbed her little head while she played.

The phone rang – loud and jarring in the quiet of the early morning – and Videl rushed to answer it with a quiet, "Hello?"

A pause and her eyes went to me. "Yes. He's right here."

I jumped up and crossed the living room in a few fast steps. "Hello? Bulma?"

" _Hi, Goku. Vegeta told me you'd be here. I'm calling to let you know the repairs and refueling are done and the time machine is ready to go."_

I blew out a breath. No more waiting. It was finally time. That was the morning Black would die. That was the morning I would see the life leave those cold grey eyes.

"Thanks, Bulma. I'll be there in just a minute."

She yawned and then, _"Pardon me. Just Instant Transmission straight to me whenever you're ready."_

"Okay. See you in a sec."

" _Alright. Bye."_

"Bye."

I handed the phone back to Videl and she hung it up. "I'll whip up something fast."

In a few minutes, breakfast was ready – mostly in the form of leftovers from the night before. But I wasn't picky. I wolfed down the warmed leftovers, thanked Videl and pressed two fingers to my forehead and locked onto Bulma.

She was outside with the time machine and looked up from the journal her future self wrote. "Hi, Goku. We can get going in just a minute. Vegeta and Trunks are ready to go, too."

I raised an eyebrow. "We…?"

"Yes. Once Black and Zamasu are defeated, Trunks said he wants to stay in the future. You'll need someone to fly you back here and the only other person who can do that is me."

I frowned. "It will be dangerous, Bulma."

Her brave, determined – and tired – eyes met mine. "I'm not scared."

"DAD!"

I snapped my head up as Goten dropped in and landed beside me and stared up at me with a look of angry determination the bright golden energy of his Super Saiyan flaring around him. "I'm going, too."

I sighed, somewhere between being proud of him and a little bit irritated we were wasting time but before I could respond, Gohan landed next to Goten.

"I'm sorry, Dad! I tried to tell him but–"

I held my hand up, silencing Gohan but didn't take my eyes off Goten. Goten's intense gaze never wavered. He was so brave and so strong. But as strong and brave as he was, he didn't stand a chance against Black and if anything happened to him in that time… there would be no coming back.

"Kakarot! Let's go!"

I could see in Goten's eyes he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Between one heartbeat and the next, I was behind him and landed a quick hit to the back of his head before he had any time to react and his power evaporated as he dropped. I caught him before he hit the ground.

I looked at Gohan.

Gohan stepped forward with a bitter smile. "I'm not going to pretend I'd be any help to you. I know I'd just get in your way." He held out his arms and I passed Goten to him. "I'll take care of Goten." His expression darkened. "Dad… _kill Black_."

I nodded stiffly.

It was finally time. No more waiting.

Vegeta, Bulma, and Future Trunks were already seated inside the small cockpit and waiting for me. After one last look at Gohan and Goten, I jumped in. With a hiss, the canopy closed around us and the ship lifted into the sky.

The trip to the future went by fast. Before I knew it, the time machine landed in front of the ruined Capsule Corp buildings and the canopy hissed open.

Vegeta caught my eye as I rose into the air out of the cockpit and nodded once at me. I returned it.

Black – and Zamasu for that matter – were _mine_. And Vegeta knew it.

I set up for Instant Transmission and searched out the energies I wanted and found them in a cabin in the middle of some forest somewhere.

Hovering in the air a little ways above the cabin, I charged a blast and vaporized their home just like Black did mine. They had no trouble escaping the explosion. I knew they wouldn't, but it still felt good.

A couple of seconds later, they appeared in front of me. Zamasu looked annoyed while Black only smirked.

My lip curled.

He clicked his tongue. "My, my… Such an ugly manifestation of an equally ugly–"

He never got to finish whatever he was about to say because my fist collided with his face and he sailed away. Thanks to Instant Transmission, I placed myself above him and flipped down, my foot slamming into his back, and he plummeted.

I wasn't going to just let him fall. I sped after him. Caught up to him and grabbed him by the back of the neck just a few feet above the ground and slammed his face through thick trees and eventually into the dirt and then kicked him over in the small crater.

He smirked up at me, blood trickling down his face. "I killed her and tried to kill the young mortal to enrage you and make you stronger and it worked. But not to worry; you'll be with her soon enough."

That was it.

I couldn't take it anymore.

Everything I fought to hold in check for almost twenty-four long hours was coming out whether I wanted it to or not. I had snapped and there was no going back, the rage, the pain, and the power all clawing out of me, ripping a roar out of my raw throat, exploding out in one huge eruption, blasting everything away – including Black.

And then I was in front of him where he hovered in the air and sank my fist into his stomach before he had any time to react. Before he had any time to defend himself. He doubled over, coughing up blood, his arms wrapped around his stomach. I grabbed his head and kneed him in the face before flipping above him and driving him into the flattened trees below with a powerful kick.

He transformed with a grunt as he jumped into the air after me and fired a blast. I knocked the distraction away as his energy vanished, appearing behind me a nanosecond later, and I spun, charging a blast of my own, firing at point blank range, the blast exploding as it hit him.

Before the smoke even cleared, I shot my hand out through it, grabbing his throat. "You… killed… her. Your life… is _MINE_!"

There was a crackle of energy as he charged his _ki-_ sword with a smirk, but I was faster, with a fist clenched and wrapped in energy, drove straight into his stomach, the crack of bone as his ribs gave, his scream of pain as he sailed away.

Zamasu chose that moment to get involved, launching a blast at me that I batted aside, charging me just out of my peripheral vision, but I was ready for him, launching him away with a dismissive backhand straight to his face.

I didn't wait around to see where he landed. I didn't much care. My target was Black but it'd be Zamasu's turn soon enough.

A quick sweep of my senses somehow missed Black. Wherever he was, he couldn't have gone far. I would have sensed it if he flew somewhere or even if he used Instant Transmission because even that required energy. Closing my eyes, I focused deeper, looking for the slightest trace, the tiniest spark of energy that would betray his hiding spot.

There he was, his energy as low as he could push it, but just enough to be traceable, just enough for me to lock onto and I did, Instant Transmission taking me straight to him deep inside a pitch black building. I didn't need my eyes to see him.

His evil was right in front of me. I bent over, grabbed his throat, and hauled him up into the air. He shifted, his breath hissing between his teeth, and pressed a hand to my chest but I drove my fist into his already cracked ribs, shattering them, metallic-tasting liquid splattering my face as he screamed.

I didn't want to kill him in the darkness. I wanted… no… I _needed_ to see the life leave those cold, grey eyes, but not before he felt the same fear she did, felt the pain he put her through.

Flying up, I blasted through a few floors and out the roof, flying high up in the air and hovered. A punch I barely felt hit my cheek and I pushed my power out in all directions, blasting Zamasu away. I concentrated my power in my hand and Black – knowing what was coming – squirmed in my grip as I felt in the back of my mind Vegeta and Trunks go after Zamasu.

Black's teeth bared, the glare he leveled at me was fierce and unwavering despite my hand squeezing his throat, but I felt the coldness of his fear in his energy, in his fast, hard pulse, and saw it in the sweat mixing with his blood on his face.

What was left of his power rose unstably. Released with a terrified, agonized scream, ugly pink energy exploding around me. But it didn't hold a candle to the level I reached. The level he pushed me too. It took all he had to just maintain the transformation. Going by how unstable his energy was, attacks with _ki_ were out of the question for him.

When I raised my clenched, crackling fist, his glare shifted into a look of pure fear. Transformed or not, he was helpless. And he knew it.

More of his blood splattered my face as he coughed out, "Please… spare me… I'll do anything… I'll leave _right now_ … just don't…"

I squeezed, choking his words off, his eyes wide as I took away his ability to breathe. "You have pushed me _too far_ , Black! Your life was forfeit the _moment_ you took hers. And now _you_ are every bit as helpless as she was."

His eyes widened further and he put his hands on my wrists, trying in one last futile attempt to pull me off.

With a snarl, I drove my crackling fist into his stomach and then _through_ it, shattering bone, rupturing major organs. His face contorted in a soundless scream of pain – his power teetering on the edge for just another second before plummeting to nothing as awareness left his eyes, his pulse ceased, and his hair faded to dull black.

He was dead.

Yanking my bloody fist free in the same second I swung my leg up, I launched his limp body high into the air and charged a massive Kamehameha Wave. Fired with a roar up and away from the ruined city, incinerating the body so there was no chance that Zamasu would _ever_ come back.

Zamasu's turn. He was the one that started it all. He wouldn't see another day. Forget a day. I was prepared to do whatever it took to ensure he didn't see another _hour_.

Pressing two fingers to my forehead, I jumped right in the middle of the fight between Vegeta, Trunks, and Zamasu just in time to see Vegeta knock Zamasu down in a flare of electric blue energy.

Vegeta took one look at me and dropped his transformation with a nod as Trunks did the same and both of them moved away just in time for my senses to alert me to Zamasu in the air behind me, his energy crackling, building into an attack. Spinning around, I grabbed his wrist and snapped it with a sharp jerk and he screamed in agony, the energy evaporating. He may have been immortal, but he wasn't immune to pain.

He panted, his face twisted into a cracked smile as he yanked the broken arm back and – within seconds – it was healed.

Damned immortality.

I fired a blast with a frustrated growl straight through his chest and neck, leaving his head hanging by only a few fibers of sizzling flesh. His crazed smile still hadn't faded as the tendons, muscle, and bone reconnected, followed last by the skin. Even his clothing was repaired.

He looked almost bored. "You may have killed Black, but you wont win against me, Son Goku. I can't die. Remember?"

For the first time since the battle began, I smirked. "Death." I let out a humorless laugh. "What you'll get is _so much worse_ than death _._ "

His eyes narrowed skeptically and then he laughed.

"You taunt me? FINE!"

Energy crackled down my arm, wrapping around my fist and I slammed it into the side of his face with a snarl, taking off half his head. Before he had a chance to regenerate, I pressed two fingers to my forehead and I was at Bulma's side in the hideout in an instant.

She stared at me, wide eyed, her mouth hanging slightly open, her face pale. The only sound was the jar hitting the floor as she knocked it over with a backwards step and twitched at the noise.

She picked it up – the fear wiped off her face when she met my gaze again – and pressed the jar along with the lid and seal into my arms. "Do it, Goku!"

The second I had what I needed, I placed myself directly behind Zamasu, white-hot energy crackling down my arm, my palm pressing into his back and fired with a growl. The energy ate straight through him, separating his upper body from his lower, and two swift kicks sent both pieces crashing to the ground below and I followed.

Landing next to the two halves of his mangled body, I used his temporary shock to my advantage. One quick bound backwards and I set the jar down and another bound put some space between the jar and me. I stuck the lid and seal safely in my pocket – my fingers brushing the tiny piece of _her_ yellow dress.

In seconds, Zamasu had regenerated and turned to stare at the jar, laughing again.

But he wouldn't be laughing much longer.

With a deep, shaky breath, I forced myself to relax and stuck my hands out, summoning the energy needed. The familiar glow started on my chest, wrapped around my body and down my arms and then out. Keeping the flow even as I had practiced and mastered just the day before, my power wrapped around Zamasu and his laughter stopped.

Confusion flashed across his face.

And then I swept my arms up – careful to keep the movement fluid as I had practiced the day before.

Confusion gave way to an insane smile as the flow of energy lifted him into the sky, his laughter crazed, before growing high-pitched in nervousness and then turning into shrieks of terror as I guided him toward the jar.

And then Zamasu's screams stopped as he disappeared into the jar's mouth, leaving nothing behind. All was silent save for the sound of rattling ceramic – the jar teetering dangerously side-to-side. I sprang for it, steadying it, putting the lid on it, slapping the seal over that just as Master Roshi said to do.

The violently shaking urn fell silent and still.

It was over.

I fell to all fours next to the jar, shaking, my hard breaths hissing through my gritted teeth, my head pounding, sweat pouring down my face and dribbling onto my hands, black hair falling into my eyes.

The rage was gone.

Spent.

It was really over.

I killed Black and Zamasu got the closest thing to death I could give an immortal like him.

I would have been happy. But there was another feeling the rage mostly masked up until that moment. One every bit as strong.

Pain.

Emotion that was so intense I felt it physically with the way my pounding heart felt like it was shredding itself against my ribcage with every beat. But physical pain – like when all my bones were broken – never came anywhere near to pulling tears out of me.

My hand clenched in my hair and my hard breathing grew ragged.

Future Trunks' energy spiked and moved quickly toward the hideout as Vegeta walked up to me, stopping just a couple of feet away and we stayed in silence for I didn't know how long until, "When you're ready, Kakarot."

His voice was softer than usual. Gentle, even.

I fought to get a handle on my ragged breathing, willing it to even out, swallowed the painful lump in my throat, and stood up straight. I grabbed the urn and held it close against my chest. I nodded at him and pressed two fingers to my forehead and Vegeta grabbed my shoulder. An instant later we were next to Bulma, in the middle of a deafening roar of cheers in the tight space of the hideout and then the crowd fell silent as all eyes landed on me.

And then dozens of fast footsteps and all _hands_ landed on me, people grabbing me from all sides in their joy – crying and laughing, choking out my air, my throbbing head spinning a little bit at the overwhelming sensation of having _so many_ hands grabbing me from all sides, kids latching onto my legs, nearly knocking me off balance, threatening the fragile ceramic urn in my arms and I had _enough_.

"BACK UP!"

Hands instantly released me, and I had the breathing room I needed. Only, it wasn't me who shouted that. I threw Vegeta a grateful expression, which he acknowledged with a twitch of an eyebrow.

Bulma clapped her hands once. "C'mon, everybody! Let's celebrate!"

Cheers and applause broke out.

With that, she reached into a pocket and pulled out a case of capsules. She plucked one out of the case and clicked it once before tossing it away. A moment later, a massive spread of food on a very long table appeared as the smoke cleared. More capsules revealed drinks, cups, knives, forks, and chopsticks. Everyone lined up.

My stomach rumbled softly as the smells hit me, the discomfort of the night before coming back with a vengeance. After winning any other battle, I would have been starving. Instead, I walked to the corner of the room – as far away from the smells as I could get – and leaned against the wall as I watched everyone grab a plate and sit down with their families on the floor, talking and laughing. It was probably the most relaxed they'd been in years.

Bulma walked up to me with a plate and a cup. "Hey, Goku. I've got some food for you. And there's plenty more there." Her eyes settled on the urn in my arms and she set the plate and cup on the ground and reached for it.

I took a step back.

I didn't think my stomach could really handle food with that twisting pain in my chest and… I couldn't bring myself to let the urn out of my grip.

Her gaze went to mine and she smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, Goku. He's stuck in there and won't _ever_ come out. It's over. You did it!" She took a slow step toward me. "Now… let's get some food in your stomach, okay?"

My stomach rumbled again and I groaned at the sick feeling. "It's… okay, Bulma. I… don't think food'll stay down anyway."

She sighed but didn't press the subject anymore after that and only stood next to me, her hand on my arm. I was grateful. I needed the company. Even Vegeta came to stand by Bulma and me like he had after I sealed Zamasu away. From our corner, we watched the survivors celebrate. Kids played – laughing more than they've probably laughed in a long time. Grieving people cried because the beings responsible for killing their loved ones were gone.

Future Trunks approached us, his fingers intertwined with Mai's. "We really can't thank you enough, Goku. And… I explained everything to them. We are… so sorry for your loss."

I managed a small smile for them both. "Thanks, Trunks."

Bulma patted my back and then moved a few steps away, her hand digging into her pocket and pulling out a small case.

She opened it, revealing a lot more capsules and handed it to Trunks. "I packed these for you last night. There's more food, new clothes, toys for the kids, comfy beds, and a lot of other stuff."

Trunks smiled. "Thanks, Mother."

She hugged him and pulled him down to kiss his cheek.

Trunks blushed and Mai giggled softly.

He turned to Vegeta, raising a hand in a wave.

Vegeta surged into the air with no warning, his fist drawn but Trunks easily caught his punch and they held that for several seconds both a few feet off the floor, smirking at each other, a twinkle of pride in Vegeta's eyes.

Far as I knew, he never said so out loud, but I knew he was proud of his son and the man he became.

Bulma squeezed my arm. "I'm sure you're ready to get back to your boys."

The boys.

Goten.

I sighed and frowned at the floor as my stomach flipped.

I took away his chance for revenge when I knocked him out. His mother wouldn't have wanted either of our boys to risk their lives to avenge her – Dragon Balls or not. And in that future, there _were no_ Dragon Balls. Black almost took Goten from us once. I couldn't risk it happening again – especially not _permanently_.

Bulma squeezed my arm a little tighter. "Goten is with Gohan, right? I'm sure Gohan has talked to him. Goten will understand why you did what you did. You'll see."

I couldn't quite manage words so only gave Bulma a weak smile.

I hoped Bulma was right.

She smiled up at me sadly. "Let's go, Goku."

I nodded slowly and Trunks and Mai led the way out of the underground hideout while the rest of the survivors followed us, children running ahead, laughing and cheering as they went.

Once we were outside under the thick black layer of smoke, Bulma pulled out the tiny capsule, clicked it, and threw it in front of us.

I stared up at the time machine, ready to head back to our time.

Bulma walked up to it and pressed a button. The cockpit hissed open. I glanced at the urn I held and floated up into the cockpit as Vegeta picked up Bulma – his touch seeming to linger on her shoulder a little bit when she was seated at the helm.

Some of the villagers called out their thanks as the canopy closed. Keeping one arm wrapped around the urn, I smiled weakly down at them as the low vibration of the engine started and the ship lifted off into the sky. The broken future was visible only a few more seconds until our ship slipped out of their time and toward ours.

A few minutes later, we landed in front of the Capsule Corp building, my insides squirming with thoughts of the boys.

The cockpit door opened and I got out as Vegeta landed with Bulma.

Beerus marched up to us, Whis right behind him, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. "If it wasn't for the delectable, unique food found on your planet, I'd destroy you all for the grievous sin of meddling with time." His eyes dropped to the urn in my arms. "So that must contain the immortal."

I nodded once.

Beerus raised an eyebrow at me. "So you've sealed Zamasu in a ceramic jar. Nice to know our future hinges on such a fragile object." He reached toward it. "Let me take _that_ and I'll ensure this mess never _ever_ happens again. It's _not_ just your lives he endangers."

I willingly handed it over – wobbling a little bit from the sudden sensation of incredible weight being lifted off me. "You mean… you're going to take this away from Earth?"

His lip curled in disgust as a black aura fluctuated around him and I hoped he wasn't about to destroy my planet in his anger. "He killed me in that other time by going after my weaker half. Coward. That sickens me. I'll show him _true_ power should he _ever_ dare to break free."

Whis raised an eyebrow. "Remember, Lord Beerus, Zamasu is an immortal. He cannot be killed even with incredible power. However…" Whis' expression darkened as he trailed off. "There _is_ a being who reigns above _all_ deities – one _so strong_ that ending one immortal being will be absolutely _effortless_. He may be… persuaded to do so if he is irked."

Beerus stared at Whis. " _Surely_ you _aren't_ suggesting…?"

I could have sworn I saw fear in Beerus' eyes.

"I _am_ , Lord Beerus." Whis' face relaxed. "But that's only _if_ Zamasu ever breaks out of there. Until then, I see no reason to involve _him_."

Beerus was quiet for a moment, glaring at the urn, and then, "Let's go home, Whis."

With that, they teleported away.

Zamasu truly would be getting what he had coming to him. Spend eternity locked in a tiny jar or escape and meet that mysterious being with the power to destroy him.

Either way, I'd never have to see Zamasu or his prison _ever_ again.

My stomach twisted into knots as my thoughts returned to Goten.

Bulma touched my shoulder. "Go to Gohan's Goku. I'm sure they've been worried sick about you. Don't you worry about Goten. He'll understand. He's a smart kid."

I smiled weakly at her and touched two fingers to my forehead and locked onto Gohan's energy – figuring it was best to talk to him first.


	4. Part IV: Healing

**Part IV:**

 **Healing**

Gohan sat with Videl on a couch, Pan napping away on her lap.

His bowed head snapped up and he took in the blood, dirt, and rips on my _gi_ and his expectant gaze met mine.

I answered Gohan's unspoken question with a stiff nod, and he returned it.

Picking a seat across from him, I had just opened my mouth to ask about Goten when the phone rang and Gohan lunged for it.

"Hello?"

My sharp hearing picked out someone with a frantic tone, but not well enough to know exactly what he said. I had a good guess _who_ was calling. And what he needed to know had to be said in person.

I took a deep breath and touched two fingers to my forehead as I locked onto Ox King's erratic, unstable energy and found myself in his study, the phone still at his ear, and Ox King himself seated at his large desk.

He gasped when he saw me and jumped up, words tumbling out of his mouth almost faster than I could keep up with. "Goku!" He looked me up and down. "You look like you've been through hell, son! What's going on!? Where's Chichi? I tried calling her yesterday and today, but the call wont go through! I thought maybe she was just busy yesterday, but I can't shake this _awful_ feeling something's… _happened_ to her. She's okay… _right_?"

My nails dug into my palms as I stared at the floor for a moment and then into his wide eyes.

I shook my head.

His mouth fell open with a shocked gasp and was followed by the crunch of plastic as the phone broke apart in his trembling grip, crushed beyond recognition, tiny pieces of plastic, metal, and glass clattering to his desk.

In a flash, he was in front of me with a speed I didn't know he had in him, my shoulders gripped by his trembling hands – his every word punctuated with a breath through clenched teeth. "Goku. What. Happened. _To_. _My_. _DAUGHTER_!?"

I was… almost scared of him in his state – never mind that I was a Saiyan and he was human. In front of me towered a man who had just lost his daughter. And it was suddenly easy to imagine why people were so afraid of him long ago.

My voice having lost all volume, I breathed out as I looked into his bloodshot eyes, "She and Goten were attacked at our home by one of _my_ enemies."

He gasped as his anger deflated and he dropped heavily onto his desk, the wood creaking. "G-Goten… _he_ was involved in this, too?"

"Yes. But Goten is fine. He was hurt but he's fine now."

"And Gohan… His family…?"

"They weren't involved in the fight."

He stood up off his desk. "L-let me get s-some things together and then t-take me to them."

He left the room and returned a few minutes later with a small, messily packed suitcase and grabbed his coat from the rack in the corner of the study.

He nodded to let me know he was ready and grabbed my shoulder as I touched two fingers to my forehead. He knew the drill.

When we arrived, Gohan was pacing in his living room, the phone still in his hand.

In a few quick strides, he reached us. "Grandpa!"

Ox King pulled Gohan in for a tight bear hug and held him.

I took the chance to go find Goten.

I followed his energy to the edge of Gohan's property. He sat trembling on a bench, his chin rested in his hand and his elbow braced on his knee.

I knelt in front of him and brushed away the tears coating his cheeks. He didn't seem to have noticed me because his eyes flew wide open at my touch and met mine for just a moment before staring down at his other hand clenched in his lap.

I blew out a breath. "Goten, I–"

"I was really mad at first when I woke up. But Gohan told me that you only did it to keep me safe."

I nodded. "Your brother is absolutely right. Goten, I almost lost you once. I wasn't going to lose you again. And if Black killed you there in the future, that would be… _it_. You couldn't be wished back. We'd never see you again."

Goten looked like that was news to him, his eyes a little bit wide. "Really? The Dragon Balls are _gone_ in that time?"

"Yes. They are."

He frowned down at the ground quietly for quite a while until he whispered, "It's only been a day but… I miss her, Dad."

I closed my eyes for a moment and blew out a breath. "I do, too, Goten. I do, too."

He dove into me and pressed his little body into my chest and I wrapped my arms around him. Holding Goten, I stood up and headed inside.

Ox King got up from his seat on the couch next to Gohan and walked up to us. "Goten…"

He twisted around in my arms, but kept his grip on my _gi_ top, and whispered, "Hi, Grandpa."

"Hey, champ."

Ox King leveled his gaze on me. "Goku… tell me _exactly_ what happened and who… I _need_ to know who took her from us."

He pressed me for every last detail – the others listening intently as I explained to him what I knew of Black's and Zamasu's history, their motivations, and everything that led up to her death. Disgust quickly gave way to anger; anger to hatred and finally tears when I when I told them about how she saved Goten at the very last second before Black took her life.

When I reached the battle, my family knew I showed her killers no mercy. It was the closure they needed. Closure _I_ needed.

We never, _ever_ wanted to hear _their_ names again.

Goten trembled in my arms and let out a soft, hiccupping sob.

Ox King reached out and rubbed his back but looked at me, concern in his eyes. "You… you look _exhausted_ , son. The day is still young. Why don't you get some rest first?"

I shook my head as I stood straight. "I have _more_ than enough energy to get us to New Planet Namek and back. I'll be fine."

I had kept her waiting more than enough. Besides, there would be time for sleep later.

I touched two fingers to my forehead and waited for everyone to grab on.

Gohan held his arms out for Goten and pointedly looked me up and down.

I glanced down at myself.

A strip of fabric over my shoulder a couple inches wide was all that kept it on – what little there was left soaked in blood, sweat, and caked with mud and pulverized concrete.

I patted Goten's back to get his attention. "Hey, buddy. I need to go get cleaned up but it'll only be a few minutes until I get back. And then we can go get your mother back."

He lifted his tear-streaked face off my chest and nodded as he reached for his brother.

Once down the hall, stepped into our bedroom and grabbed a fresh _gi_ I kept there and into the bathroom. I pulled off what was left of my _gi_ and that tiny piece of yellow fabric fluttered to the floor. I picked it up, the little bit of fabric finally falling apart in my fingers, yellow fibers drifting to the floor.

As singed as it was, I was surprised it had lasted through the battle.

Like I had with Goten's _gi_ the night before, I vaporized the bloody, dirty rags with a little energy. Tapping into my power even just for that revealed how little I really had. The Evil Containment Wave that trapped _him_ and all that practice the day before took a lot more out of me than I thought.

I ran the shower and stepped into the hot water, letting it work out the aches and soothe my pounding head and started scrubbing, the sudsy water running red-brown.

None of that held a candle to what I felt inside.

I missed her smile. Her eyes. Her laugh. Her temper. Her smell. The feel of her hair when she let it down only for me. The sound of her voice and how she hummed when she was happy. The warmth of her energy. I missed _everything_ about her.

And it _hurt_.

I had experienced every bone in my body broken – even the pain of death when I died with Raditz. I knew what pain was. Pain wasn't anything new to me – at least not the physical kind.

In that awful moment, my heart was shattered, a part of it going with her. _That_ pain… the sheer _power_ of that feeling was _so different_. And… _worse_.

It was a crushing, constricting weight that made even breathing difficult. A pain so intense it really _was_ physical. So that was what they called a broken heart.

And only one thing would fix it. Only one thing would make me whole again. It was time to get her back.

I turned off the water and stepped out. Raising what was left of my energy, the heat I put off dried me quickly and I pulled on the fresh, clean _gi_ as well as my boots.

My senses guided me outside where everyone waited in Gohan's garden.

Flowers. That sounded like a good idea.

Goten ran up to me, grinning excitedly and a little teary. "Can we go pick some flowers for Mom?"

I nodded down at him, smiling, too. "You read my mind, champ."

He jumped into the air, hovering a little above us. "Then let's go!"

I lifted into the air, too. "Do you know where to find your mother's favorite flowers?"

"Yeah!"

Gohan lifted into the air and handed Goten some huge red roses. "Add these to the bunch."

Goten grinned wider. "Hey, yeah! Mom likes roses!" He looked at me. "Let's go, Dad!"

Gohan landed and shouted up to us, "I'll be here when you get back!"

Goten and I nodded and rocketed away.

Goten kicked in Super Saiyan. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

I laughed and that felt good. I jumped into Super Saiyan and easily caught up with him.

Moving as fast as we were, the flight to our mountain only took a few minutes and then the wildflower field came into view – as did some of the damage to the forest from the short battle and I rubbed a hand over my chest.

"I see the flowers, Dad!"

My attention snapped to Goten who had just landed in the middle of the field and I followed him down.

We set to work picking all kinds of flowers. She really liked all the different colors but there was a particular kind of bright yellow one she seemed to really like, sometimes gently running her fingers over their delicate petals when I brought them home to her. She didn't touch the others quite like that.

There were more of her favorite yellow ones growing than any other. After Goten and I picked good-sized handfuls, we combined them into one big bunch. We had dark red roses from Gohan's garden, her favorite yellow ones, plus a lot of pink, purple, and blue flowers of all kinds of shapes and sizes and smells – smells that were a little overwhelming to my nose when all together like that.

I sneezed and Goten giggled.

I handed the bunch to him. "Think this is enough, Goten?"

He nodded, grinning. "I think Mom'll like these a lot!"

"I think she will, too. Let's go back to Gohan's."

"We all go get Mom together, right Dad?"

I rubbed his head, smiling at him. "Of course, Goten."

Keeping my hand on his head as he carefully held onto the flowers, I touched two fingers to my forehead and made the jump to Gohan and the others.

Ox King, Videl with Pan in her arms, Gohan, and Goten all linked hands and Goten grabbed mine.

"We have one stop we need to make before we can go to New Namek. We need to see Bulma."

Locking onto Bulma's energy, we found her in the lab with the time machine and hunched over a computer attached to it by long cables and Vegeta watching her from a corner.

I explained what we needed. After a few minutes of searching, she handed me the radar and gave me a hug with a tearful, "Good luck, Goku."

"Thanks, Bulma."

With that, I stuck the radar in my pocket and concentrated on Elder Moori's _ki_. We were on New Namek in an instant and just outside a large dwelling.

Elder Moori walked out and smiled in surprise at our small group. "Ah! Goku! And family! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here on this fine day?"

I glanced at our group and back at him. "Someone very special was… taken from us just yesterday and we'd like to use your Dragon Balls to bring her back since Shenron can't do it."

"Of course, Goku! Anything you need. However, you know it'll take some time to gather the Dragon Balls."

I smiled. "Thanks, Elder Moori." And held up the radar. "No, it won't."

I clicked the button and it came to life with a beep, seven blips scattered all over the planet blinking on the screen and everyone who could fly took off to search.

The Namekians helped look, too. Elder Moori explained that word travelled quickly thanks to the telepathy of their kind.

About five hours after we arrived, all seven Dragon Balls were pulsating with light on the ground at Elder Moori's feet in the middle of their village square and ready to be used.

I had almost forgotten how big the Namekian Dragon Balls were.

Elder Moori walked around the circle and up to us, his face serious. "Are you ready, Son Goku?"

My boys and I exchanged hopeful smiles and all nodded our heads.

Elder Moori nodded once and turned to the Dragon Balls. He extended his hands out over them and summoned Porunga in his native language.

Just like on Earth, the sky went dark as night and loud clashes of thunder and dazzling flashes of lightning tore through the sky as one particularly large bolt struck the Dragon Balls and surged high up into the air. What started as a massive, thick bolt lightning attached to the Dragon Balls quickly took the shape of Porunga himself – a dragon even larger than Shenron.

"WHY HAVE YOU AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER? SPEAK NOW SO THAT I MAY GRANT YOU THREE WISHES."

His deep, ancient voice reverberated through the ground and into my very bones. Goten cringed and scooted behind my leg. I put my hand on his head. He had nothing to be afraid of. Pan cried and her parents comforted her.

Elder Moori turned to us. "Porunga will only grant wishes spoken in the Namekian tongue. Tell me each of your wishes and I will translate."

I nodded and glanced at Gohan. "Please restore our home to how it was before Black destroyed it."

He nodded once and looked up at Porunga and repeated our wish in the Namekian language.

Porunga's eyes glowed red for several moments. "It is done. Your home has been restored."

The boys and I exchanged looks. She would need a place to return to when it was time to wish her back.

Elder Moori looked to me for the second wish.

"Please do the same for the surrounding forest."

Like before, his eyes glowed red once again. "It is done. The forest has been made pristine."

I wanted to wipe all traces of Black from our home and mountain, but didn't think I'd have the words to do that if I had asked for _her_ back first.

But, it was finally time.

"You have one last wish remaining."

I took a deep breath as Gohan's hand gripped my shoulder tight. "Please revive my wife, Son Chichi."

Again, Elder Moori translated.

Porunga's eyes glowed red. "Son Chichi has been revived at the place of her death."

Goten cheered and Gohan laughed.

Tears gathered in my eyes. "Thank you, Porunga!"

He understood that and nodded once. I could have sworn he even smiled at me.

"I have fulfilled your wishes. Until we meet again."

His shape melted into that thick, blindingly bright lightning bolt and it vanished as the Dragon Balls rose up into the sky and shot away in seven different directions.

She was back. She was at home waiting for us.

I looked at Elder Moori and at the small crowd of Namekians. "Thank you."

Elder Moori smiled at me. "I am happy to help, Son Goku."

I looked down at Goten and returned his bright smile. "Ready to go home, buddy?"

He cheered again. "Yeah!"

I touched two fingers to my forehead and locked onto her warm energy, taking just a moment to let her essence wash over me. She was at first disoriented and then overjoyed. I smiled.

I glanced over both my shoulders to make sure everyone was connected. Gohan had his hand on my shoulder and his other arm around Videl's shoulders, baby Pan in her arms. Ox King's giant hand was on my other shoulder and Goten was attached to my leg.

I knew exactly where I was before I opened my eyes, the smells hitting me first. No acrid bite to the air from _ki_ blasts. No burning smells. No smoke. Only the fresh smells of the forest and healthy trees. And the smell of a fire burning in our fireplace.

The familiar creak of our front door and I turned around to see her standing there, smiling up at me, and that missing piece fell into place, leaving my heart ready to burst.

Goten reached her first with a loud squeal of "MOMMY!" and knocked her to the ground with a resounding thud. She laughed and laughed.

I chuckled.

Gohan got to her next and pulled her to her feet and hugged her tight.

Ox King walked up to her and lifted all three of them off their feet in a huge bear hug and she giggled again.

Videl went forward and hugged her as well. Baby Pan didn't really understand just what was going on, but she was happy to see her grandma and dove into her arms. Chichi giggled and kissed her before passing Pan back to Videl and Ox King took everyone inside our house and shut the door.

And then it was just her and me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to her and scooped her up, lifting her off her feet. She laughed and so did I. Until my laughter caught in my throat when I breathed her in with my nose buried deep in her shoulder, my eyes burning.

I pulled my head back just enough to press my trembling lips to hers for several long seconds as tears escaped and rolled down my cheeks. Her arms tightened around me, squeezing me together.

When our kiss was over, I looked into her dark, teary eyes sparkling an inch from mine. "I missed you _so much_. I love you, Chichi."

She smiled gently and brushed the back of her small hand across my cheeks, wiping away my tears. "Oh, my sweet Goku. I love you, too."

Her smile. The kind of smile she wore only when we were alone together. I couldn't get enough of it. Her sparkling, teary eyes as she brushed her nose against mine. The feel of her soft skin. The slight flush in her cheeks when I kissed her again. Her smell when I buried my nose in her hair. Taking my time, I soaked in every single one of those little things that made Chichi… Chichi.

Everyone chatted happily and turned their smiling faces on us as we walked in, hand in hand.

Ox King's eyes darted from our faces to our joined hands and back to our faces, his smile wide. "I took the liberty of getting going on dinner, Chichi. Hope you don't mind. Now, why don't you and Goku sit down and relax."

Chichi gasped, her hand loosening in mine. "Papa! That's a huge amount to cook alone! Let me help!"

My hand tightened around hers.

All that talk of food made my stomach unleash a loud roar as I realized just how little I ate after Chichi was… taken from us. Everyone was silent and then burst out laughing – Chichi's laugh ringing the clearest over everyone. I rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand as a little bit of heat spread across my cheeks.

When the laughter died down, Ox King pointed to the couch. "Now, sit! Let me cook for us."

She smiled back. "Thank you, Papa."

Room was made for us on our sofa, the boys moving to the floor. We sat down and I put an arm around her shoulders as Goten jumped into her lap and Gohan smiled up at her.

Goten nuzzled into her. "I love you, Mom."

She smiled, her arms wrapping around Goten. "I love you, too."

Gohan scooted closer to her. "Welcome back, Mom. We missed you a lot."

She reached out and put her hand to Gohan's cheek. "I missed my boys so much."

We laughed, we talked, and ate every bit of the massive, delicious smorgasbord Ox King cooked for us and then cleaned up and laughed and talked some more well into the night. Eventually, Gohan took his family home.

As Gohan and his family walked out the door, Ox King decided to leave next.

I leaned forward on the couch, about to get up. "Need a lift, Ox King?"

He shook his head as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a capsule. "I'm fine, Goku, but thank you. I have my car right here."

I nodded and smiled.

Chichi waved. "Bye, Papa. Drive safe."

He waved back to her. "I'll be fine, my dear."

With that, he stepped out the door.

Goten had drifted off for the night in Chichi's lap and was out cold. Seeing Goten like that, I yawned widely – suddenly realizing just how worn out I was.

Chichi looked at me and gasped as her hand went to my cheek. "Oh, Goku! You look absolutely _exhausted_ – more tired than you did even after the fight with Majin Buu. Did you get _any_ sleep at all?"

I smiled and reached up to put my hand on hers. "Don't worry about me, Chi. I'm just fine."

I really was since she was back.

She didn't look like she bought it but her pretty face softened into a tender smile – but I didn't miss the slight arch of her left eyebrow. "Let me tidy up and then let's go to bed."

I chuckled quietly. "Okay."

Her smile widened and I helped her up from her seat with Goten in her arms and we went down the hall. She put him in his bed and he never even stirred as Chichi pulled the covers over him.

Once Goten was settled, Chichi went about her normal evening routine humming softly and fluffing the sofa cushions, wiping down the counters, sweeping the floor, all the usual stuff while I leaned against the kitchen doorframe. Like nothing had ever changed. Like she hadn't been… _gone_ … just hours before.

She opened the kitchen window, the cool breeze blowing in the smells of our quiet mountain.

At least it _was_ quiet.

I had always thought she'd be safe there. I took it for granted that she would be. But then she wasn't. My worst fear became reality when one of my enemies found my family. I had a lot of nightmares before of my enemies finding her and killing her and Gohan and Goten. And then it actually happened. For the first time, an enemy singled out my family.

She touched my arm as she walked by me and headed down the hall. I followed after her. I closed our bedroom door behind me and sat down at the foot of our bed. She changed into a light purple nightgown and ran her brush through her hair.

She walked up to me, smiling lovingly.

I reached up and ran my fingers through her beautiful dark hair and she leaned down and kissed me, that one deep and lingering.

She sat down on my lap and nuzzled her face into my shoulder with a small sigh – her breath tickling the crook of my neck – and I wrapped my arms around her.

I missed her so much those seven years I spent in Other World – time that flew by for me. I didn't even _know_ seven years passed on Earth until King Kai told me. And then things were reversed for over twenty-four hours.

Twenty-four long, painful hours.

If _hours_ hurt _that_ badly…

I pressed my lips into her temple, my eyes burning again. "I'm… _so sorry_ for making you live without me for seven whole years. I can't do this life without you, Chichi. I love you."

She pulled back but didn't say anything, instead pressing her lips to mine, her thumb brushing over my cheek to catch the tear rolling down it.

I was relieved I didn't have to try.


End file.
